TT Reversal series, Book 1 Tearing do
by dlsky
Summary: Slade knew the exact point at which it had all gone wrong. Now he intends to make that moment into something no one can escape from. Robin knew the exact second something felt amiss, and the other Titans could still remember when it happened…..when Robin
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A plan so profound that the lives of every Superhero will be at risk. Slade has the means, the likes of which have never been attempted but for which every major villain is willing to give him the opportunity to try and pull off. Could a single moment changed tip the scales of fate? Slade believes so and he's willing to bet Robin's future.

Disclaimer: Every portion of this belong credited to the DC comic series. I don't own a thing.

Authors note: So this is an incomplete series, my computer crashed and I don't have the resolve to fight to finish this right now, but someday I probably will, till then enjoy what is wrote and hopefully you'll stick around for when I get back to writing things.

Story Guide: This is Book 1 of my Satire TT Reversal series.

Story Titan's Reversal is a bridge between this and the other three series Books there should be. It's related but outside the actual main stream storyline. Eventually though it ties back in…but not until at the end of Book three. Sorry if things are confusing…enjoy anyway.

Story Title: TT Reversal series, Book 1 Tearing down

Chapter 1 it's not good hearing voices.

He'd been hearing that voice again; the one which claimed he should have died, over the last month, three other distinctly different voices had entered into the mix now. If he didn't know any better he would have sore he was going crazy, perhaps he was going crazy and just didn't know any better. Crazy people often thought themselves sane.

"Dick"

Was someone calling him? He just didn't know anymore. First it was his issues with Blockbuster now it was voices telling him he should have died, then; other's speaking neither to him nor about him but a complicated mixture of images, flashbacks, and unrelated memories, not portioning to his life per say but ranging as alternative ways his life might have gone if certain factors or certain road-paths he'd never been down.

Dick Nightwing Grayson; son of Bruce Wayne, was going crazy.

"Bro you in here?"

Now that definitely had Tim's voice attached to it, Tim was trying to find him. "Yeah I'm right here" it wasn't the most pleasant greeting in the world but it kept Tim from trying to scour a sandstorm searching for him. Still he thought it sounded pretty lame, maybe he should try again.

"I was beginning to get worried about you" Tim's voice floated in towards him; Dick sitting alone by himself in the twilight hours of early morning; high up in a raised rock outcropping, which overlooked the valleys' edge sat blank faced and shadowed inside the cave.

High yet shallow enough so that anyone wishing might see him, Tim attempted to climb up the rock face and enter inside the cave ledge. Preventing anyone from sneaking up alongside of them Tim was doing one hell of a job right now.

'You're worried' mentally chided Dick against his young friend, 'I'm the one who's more worried. I think I might be going crazy and from how easily you just snuck up on me, it seems to be a mute point, I've lost most of my edge already.'

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine Night Bro, otherwise you wouldn't have us all the ways out here, this far from Shalamas' hidden base."

Shalama was a friend of Bruce's who they were staying with. He, Tim, and Bruce had left Gotham City six months ago and were sort of on a pilgrimage to sort of re discover who each of them were. Bruce had explained it as a re defining of the boundaries in what they each wished to continue happening. For Bruce that meant finding purpose and strength to carry on as Batman all over again. Tim just seemed content exploring Bruce's old stomping grounds; hearing about old stories of how everyone they encountered had first come in contact with him; Bruce sure knew a lot of strangers, sort of a lot of nomadic folks.

Dick on the other hand wasn't seeming to be enjoying himself very much at all; yet give him time' Bruce had told Tim when neither believed Dick was listening.

Time had asked him; all he would answer to them both was 'I'm fine' it was beginning to get on Tim's nerves. Might have been why now, suddenly, Bruce was packing them up and sending the two of them home. Even he was starting to worry.

He'd told them just last night: "I'm staying. I have some thing's still left I need to do. Alone' and I think it would be best if the two of you took the jet and headed home."

"I'm sure Gotham could use the two of you right now," eyes looking at Dick when he'd said that, did be believe Dick was pining over leaving Barbara?

"I just have this feeling that someone should go back and check and make sure things are all ok."

Sure he did, Dick knew that if Bruce really believed something bad were taking place back home that he'd have been the one leaving not just them.

Dick knew The Batman; he'd have left immediately not just explained they should have left, Bruce telling Tim and him to leave early that next morning…which was now just a couple hours off from. Bruce was telling them to go because he knew something was wrong with Dick; didn't know what, or that it was all the nightmares' the dreams he'd slowly begun having ever since leaving Gotham city.

Or that Dick was continually hearing voices; they'd started out as a single voice and a single sentence, then had added to it strange whispers and finally, if he knew he wouldn't be as quick to dismiss them….his and an old enemies voice.

Dick wasn't going to tell them though, and Tim would only find out if Dick slipped up and mentioned it to him, which wasn't very likely to happen.

Dick couldn't seem to find his voice for anything these days, to him all this seemed a lot like willful abandonment issue number one; even though he and Bruce had resolved that one many ages ago, still perhaps some lingering feelings of regressive pre programmed behavior were following him around.

It was one of their goals; his and Bruce's, to try and strip that old preverbal pendulum down, not let the axe keep swinging, in his mind eye Nightwing saw a back and forth swinging pendulum though….which constantly brought their relationship into the danger zone of failure or breakdown. As things had grown stronger between them Dick did admit that it was just feelings he felt; always constantly on edge these days because of all the dreams he was starting to rehash old memories, old wounds and feelings which weren't really his and yet some used to be his.

'_What's happening to me?'_

Hearing voices telling him things or talking to you while others were equally trying to engage you in conversation it wasn't as easily multitask able as say walking and chewing gum were.

He'd thought everything long resolved, but this journey; that last battle, it ending up with him in a coma for three weeks had brought back up long buried issues deep within his past.

Some of the stuff he was now seeing wasn't his memories at all….yet they still brought up unresolved issues, feelings he never tried to admit, worse still most of them had nothing to do with between him, Tim or Bruce, what they mostly had to do with were things between himself and an enemy known as Slade.

It was why he was listening to the sounds of the wind whistle by him; why he had been sitting alone, half in the shadows of the darkness, and why Tim was just staring at him; 'expectant of some sort of explanation or answer' Dick just continued to watch the brutality of the wind, the sand storm, the thunder-lightning display off in the horizon.

Where did he stand? Dick couldn't seem to find message in among with all those discriminatory images he was getting.

A shiver ran the length of Richard's spine; Tim seeing him visually shiver, thought himself yes how cold outside here it felt, wondering why Dick neither answered him, or wished to just leave and return to the warmth of their shelter.

Dick himself was experiencing flashbacks of all the battles he'd lost. Of all those time's he and Deathstroke used to battle and fight, Dick wondered now; why Slade always held back, why hadn't he just struck him down and stolen him away. 'I really was so naïve to believe anyone of us even I could ever take Slade on or battle.

'Believe I could take him down.'

One of Dick's little inner voices spoke up. Asking him how he thought Bruce inviting him on this journey was anything besides his hand out to him.

Mental image being replaced as Dick saw another hand reaching out-stretched towards him just then. Far out in the deserts of the sand storm Nightwing could see the hand's of both his friends as well of that of his enemy reaching outstretched, calling to him.

Each issuing similar words 'come with me' **us**

The expressions were duality in context but the imagery took in its meaning….choice. All those terrible or wonderful choices he'd all along the way had, been offered, and decided, hadn't decided and made.

Dick shivered again this time it was from the cold; after all he'd been on this cold hard rock for hours now just sitting overlooking the endless, endless sand.

The village in the distance, he didn't see it clearly…trying to gain an inner minds vantage point into reflective insights and hoping his actual thoughts could pertaining to him and not his past.

It wasn't like his nightmares; Dick closed his eyes as he tried to keep the images from resurfacing, he'd spent lots of sleepless nights burying those horrible scenarios; filing them deeply away, purging them from his mind.

Tim was touching his arm suddenly; saying something to him, things Dick could not hear over the roar of the wind and projector in his head _**'come with us'**_

Opening his eyes with an almost expectant certainty Dick turned and tried to blink the blurriness of Tim's image back into focus. "What did you say?"

"I asked you if you think I should go get Bruce. Do you need some help?" Dick defiantly was not alright. Tim knew that just by the way he had to repeat himself over and over again to him.

Saying nothing about how Dick looked like he hadn't slept in months. It wasn't surprising to Tim in the least that Bruce had finally told them both to go home; just the other day he and Bruce had been speaking about what could possibly be wrong with Dick, Bruce thought that Dick might be experiencing another breakdown.

Tim hadn't argued with him over that point but Tim also thought something else had been bothering Dick, Tim had heard him at night; at the times when he did sleep, often conversing with someone. Who Dick didn't seem to recall or remember 'at first' later on Dick gave Tim the cold shoulder anytime he ask or brought up the subject and Tim knew that the wingster was trying to work out for himself who the voice was.

Tim wondered if someone hadn't gotten a hold of Dick and done something to him. He was too afraid of the answer to have told Bruce his suspicions yet, but from the way Dick was reacting right this second, Tim seriously was ready to go get up and drag Dick with him back to explain everything he suspected and or knew to Bruce.

"Dick we need to get you out of this cold. Come on. Please?"

There was so much blood covering the palms of his hands. Dick always saw it now, whether he washed his hands off or not; the water ran red with all the blood, each cup he drank smelled of it, tasted of blood, even touch reminded him of it. And now Tim's face had taken on a red image as well_. 'Come with me. Please'_ it was Tim's voice but someone else was calling him.

'Who are you?' asked Dick, whether he voiced it allowed could have been the cause of Tim's slightly reserved face.

'God he thinks I've lost it' the realization along with no one answering him back; got Nightwing to suddenly still, there was silence now.

No more voice; well the howl of the thunder, of the lightning and sand winds, it all took back natural sounds surrounding him as opposed to the chaos of imagery and voices just moments before.

He half sighed with relief, something had changed. Something revolved in his soul, something stirred and the choice had finally been removed from him.

"I think you're right" this got Tim to finally stop pulling at him.

"You do?"

"Then you're going to leave and come with me back to the camp then" Tim's hand not releasing him yet though.

Dick stood up, reassuring his younger brother with a simple pat on the head. Hand holding on for him "Everything's alright now, I'm sorry I scared you before. I've just been having terrible nightmares. I can't sleep and sometimes I seem to be talking to someone who I can't decided whether they're real or not."

It wasn't the explanation he wanted to hear.

It still only supported his theory that someone was doing something to Dick's mind and now suddenly, his older friend; a brother really, was standing there acting like everything was alright.

It was the snap just right after one broke and Tim was defiantly going to go straight away to Bruce. Wake him up and have him take Dick directly to someone who could take a look at him.

"Ah fine?" Tim's voice alarmed, "fine then, let's just go and hurry back."

Dick understood Tim to be nervous, "You can let go" reassured Dick, "I'm not running off or tricking you in any way little brother." But Tim wasn't buying into it, at all.

"I don't know Dick you didn't seem to be all together with it just a second ago."

"But I'm fine now" Nightwing's reassurance, not Dicks. This Tim gave into. He knew the trouble one personality might have over another, he'd never known Nightwing to lie before.

Stepping down, Dick followed Tim outside of the cave. "Nice cave" grumbled Tim, Dick could tell; as he pulled over his hood, that he wasn't looking forward to going the long journey back in this whether, but Tim had made it clear he wasn't going to allow either of them to remain out here any longer.

Especially in light of Dick's behavior 'Bet he's planning to go straight away to see Bruce when we get back.'

"Why'd you feel it necessary to travel this far out anyway?"

In other words 'why this cave' and how'd he even known it was out here…Shalama had show it to them their first day here, hadn't he?

Since then Dick had been slipping off and visiting it regularly just to get away. Tim however was not asking him that, no, he was trying to subtly find out information regarding what Dick; if he was in his shoes, would suspect was either another mental episode….or trying to discover if someone was controlling Dick or not.

It was a good theory, Dick too might have wondered at it. Possibly even considered it if he wasn't the one hearing voices and seeing things.

Was the dreams a product of the stress these last couple battles had placed upon him or was it all just racing to catch up with him?

Had the experiences of his youth, the death of his parents, the endless battles and bloody fights; all nothing but himself as Robin the boy wonder, lack of changing identities, then his becoming Nightwing and all the stress that suddenly hit, had it all just finally grown too much?

Or was be being forced yet into more endless stress? A challenge, a battle yet to come, had it all finally created such crack lines; stress-fractures that his inner mind was beginning to have a hard time (averting) the darkness beyond it anymore?

A sigh escaped the notice of the wind as Dick pulled up his own robs hood, following Tim; who turning caught the look of Dick's forced grin. "I was trying to find some meaning in understanding" replied Dick, Tim only hearing it because he was standing beside him down wind as they traveled back together in the sandstorm.

Tim frowning, a genuine grin forming as he looked at Dick; skeptic as always, Tim's need for clarity prompting: 'understanding?"

"Understanding of what exactly?"

Continuing on before Dick could answer, "I mean if this is all because of Bruce; him telling the both of us to leave, or your not wanting to return home to Gotham, then you're getting upset over something we both know is never going to change."

'You know, your tact sure has a long way to go." Dick sending a partial Bat like glare at his younger brother. Tim's face instantly changing to that of surprised offence 'Well I'm sure I have no idea what you mean' Tim trying to cover up his weak skills at interrogating another member of the Bat family.

After all it was both Bruce and before him Dick who had taught him almost all he knew. So how do you get someone to spill there inner secrets if not though asking round about questions.

"I'm trying to help you" confessed Tim. His worry that Dick's mind might not be stable enough for this type of discussion 'should I just knock him out just in case, and to be on the safe side? Just go off and get Bruce then deal with the consequences once Dick wakes up?'

The drive to continue on fighting with Tim was strong. Dick wondered why it was he'd consciously decided to stop when everything else was screaming for him to continue. It was like something from the images had bleed out; where the him of that past was now only satisfied with being totally in control of everything,

"I'm sorry" Dick's tone was far more apologetic then even his most regretted apologies ever were, causing Tim then and there to fall back upon his belief that something more then just Bruce's theory that Dick might be having another episodic breakdown was taking place her.

"I know something's happening to you" admitted Tim retaking back up his place on the belief if only…the quicker they could make it to Bruce the better. "I just can't seem to pin down what?"

Escaping a blast of several high winds, Dick sighed his heavy breathing didn't go unnoticed to the keen eyes of the current Robin. Dick clenched his fist, a maneuver Dick had picked up from; from Slade, the thought finally broke down all those barriors.

"It's these stupid dreams I've been having."

"No, I take that back they aren't dreams, they're more like nightmares but it's not the kind of scary wake you up ones because you're chest is pounding, or you think you might die 'their out to get me kind."

Dick's blue eyes turned and focus all their frustration upon Tim. The look was not reassuring.

"What type of dreams are they?" asked Tim "Could someone be trying to control you Dick, should I be worried?"

Richard realizing then, that Tim's panic might set him off to do something drastic. 'Keep things calm' reminded Dick to himself. 'We need to reassure him that everything's all right, that I'm not a threat and that he can still trust me.'

Wow, times like these were not what Dick desired. "I give you my word no one's trying to control me. These Dreams are more like images," replied Dick his voice hallowing out to a distracted kind of far away sound, "like I'm a totally different person" blinking a few time "someone you'd never want to meet!"

Dick's insistence in his eyes reassured Tim that he was still him inside there, but these dreams whatever they may be, they were really freaking his elder bro out. That inner fear was causing his own revelation to set in, Tim's unease was with no regard for his brother not caused by him either.

Something cold, icy and not just right hung behind the decreeing of these dreams to Tim. He couldn't quite see what Dick was seeing but somehow Dicks own fear was dragging him down with his elder brother.

"They're just dreams Dick."

"They don't possibly mean anything" the words spoken out of need to change the cold shivers spiraling out of control all along his goose hair arms.

Dick turned, acceptance that he'd completely scared his younger brother; reassured him that he was ok, trustworthy and wasn't being controlled, wouldn't hurt him, but he was now causing him to look away, to retreat inward, and not wanting to cause him to inwardly belie a growing concern that was chewing away at his own logic and emotional mind Dick falsified his response.

"I know"

'Still' and Tim heard the falsification but saw the look as Dick's inner voice: 'something of the way it all felt, felt right though; terrible but freeing, like a cold death settling upon you, both in mind and body'

'_Isn't that what you've been wanting?'_

Dick's eyes turning to look at his younger brother, a simple nod all the reassurance Tim needed to settle back into a calmer less afraid attitude. Should he still tell Bruce, probably, but did he want to anger or upset Dick? There wasn't now cause to do so, Tim didn't know.

'It just felt like it really was the real me' considered Dick as they walked the terrible windy sands 'like how being a killer held no remorse what so ever.'

"Come on" offered Tim, his hand offering Dick strength. Was he afraid or trying to reassure; comfort Dick, Tim didn't know and neither did Dick. "We're supposed to leave this morning. I wouldn't want you passing out on me simply because you had nightmares and can't fly the glider."

"Or get stuck out here in that cave" countered Dick, his mind still obviously elsewhere, although Tim didn't seem to notice anymore. The quicker they made it back the better he would feel.

'_**The deeds of how dark and evil my soul really is' **_

The voice was back; well the one who overshadowed the voice which kept telling him he should have died. It was now suddenly back. A purr on the winds of sand and thunder, the storm seemed all around them.

'Can it be how sometimes I had to hold myself in check; not allow others to witness, or let loose, or release……'

A rather hard boom sounded just then. Both Tim as well as Dick jumped. "Yeah" Tim's voice wavered with the fear as animals caught out in an electrical lightning storm feared getting suddenly hit.

"I think we should walk faster" pulling on Dick, he made to move quicker.

They could see the way the sand was beginning to pile up all around them; looking back the entrance to the cave was long removed by the winds of sand, if Tim hadn't been trained in trusting himself for the direction they were heading he may have deemed them lost.

"I'll go first" offered Dick, suddenly seeing where the weight of the wind was going to slow Tim down. Tim seemed to hesitate but then practical since deemed the stronger to battle the wind, "Are you sure you know where it is?"

Dick wanted to ask Tim how stupid a question he really thought that was, but instead another big boom splintered and echoed threw them. His cloth cloak pulled tight around him, Dick grabbed Tim by the hand and began treading head.

The whole reason he'd ran out here early in the morning, to his cave, to begin with, had been in searching for answers now he was no longer sure if he wanted to find any.

'What am I more afraid of' asked Dick of himself

'That I liked it or that I've fantasized about it before the voices started telling me?'

'It's all just wrong' reprimanded Dick.

Head looking up despite how he knew the sands would get in the way, they were where no one could see anything; and yet, looking out into the wind, Dick felt Tim waver, clinging to him tighter he felt this pull to move faster, something was calling to him.

Someone was shouting out his name. Maybe it was Bruce, maybe it was Tim, didn't matter, Dick was going to get them both back before something took them both over; it was fear of the dark when your younger, of how if you don't look over your shoulder, or if you just keep your head under the blanket then nothing can manifest itself into being.

Already vision beginning to blur; the sand was shifting, and all around Dick there was this pause. Tim's voice asking him what was wrong? In the throngs of a vision Dick didn't hear him.

'Finish what you began' Dick's eyes clamping down closed tight 'no' I will not succumb!' Slowly though he knew it was too late, he would to be as useless as foretold days coming to pass.

'Inevitably' spoke that same dream feared voice, 'you can't help yourself' that cold gray blue eye. Orange and Black his lungs were now drowning.

'It's what you were chosen for…………'

Dick passed out; dead weight taking Tim with him to the ground, their hands still interlocked it was as if Dick's lifeline to living secure against the grip, even in unconscious tantrums, was from beyond Tim's vision.

'No' over and over again, Tim heard Dick mumble it in his lead like state.

Finally managing to get his hand free, Tim took door number two; dragging Nightwing's unconscious body threw the sands, "Hello, can anyone hear me!"

Voice low over the whipping sand winds, he knew they were close though Tim had judge about fifty feet…could judge the traveling time from points of his change without loosing sight because of the sands.

If Dick taking point and rushing them along factored in, and he'd been pulling hard, even then Tim had realized Dick was hurrying them as if in a panic, had there been forewarning to him before he'd passed out…..how close were they?

"Help, somebody, I need help."

And what was wrong with Dick?

These weren't just dreams he was having, they were a prelude to something more, something else. Tim was fearful beyond words.

"Tim"

"Over here" it was Bruce. "Tim where are you?" Not just Bruce but Shalama and several others with them.

"I'm over here" letting go of Dick and pulling out the flash light he'd taken with him earlier Tim placed his red robed cloth over the light bulb, frantically waving it, a signal beacon to follow.

They reached them; hopefully not too late for Dick, in a matter of minuets "Tim where's Dick?"

He apparently couldn't see him lying down upon the sandy ground.

Tim squatted down and began trying to help move Dick's lard shoulders. Bruce and Shalama saw this and reached down and took Dick on either side of them. Bruce entrusting Tim to the hands of another nomadic tribe member; always keeping an eye upon them, as he and Shalama made it back towards the settlement.

Reaching the building; woman already in waiting, incase there'd been injuries, it was the central post who had warned them 'members' had gone out into the sands as the storm had fast approached and had not returned right away.

It was common to be prepared and have procedures in living a life of this kind.

Thank goodness because Bruce's hearing was skilled at eliminating certain sounds but a wind storm; and with sand, was nothing he could filtering from other things.

Looking down at his eldest son as they laid him down upon the cot, what happened to Dick; quickly checking for pulse rate and sound in breath, it was like Dick was sleeping in a fit dream state.

Fighting for his life; Bruce's first instinct was to wake him up, one of the women actually reached out to do just that. "No wait" because he knew that Dick didn't sleep walk and that something else was happening to him.

Bruce' his name called, he knew it was Tim, immediately asking "What happened to Dick?" Tim didn't know how to explain.

"It's these dreams he's been having"

'Dreams' what type of dreams'

"No not dreams, Nightmares, it's the reason Dick's been acting so strange, all funny, why he's not sleeping, been talking to himself." All sorts of revealing facts came cascading out of Tim. He was pouring out his soul and rambling all at the same time, Bruce knew much of what Tim said didn't make any since but he needed to hear something that added up, and understand…in order to figure out what was wrong with Dick.

Finally Shalama's look at him made Bruce turn and reach out for Tim. "Robin" the name got Tim found focus, "what happened out there in the sands?"

Perhaps Dick just got hit on the head, perhaps not "Nothing" wailed Tim, moving closer to his cherished guardian. "Like I said it's another vision. Dick's trapped in some sort of coming on nightmare vision Bruce, oh god Bruce I should have told you before, but I think someone's doing something to him; inducing them, making him hear them…because he's also hearing voices."

'Voices?'

"Bruce I'm sorry" Tim was getting hysterical now, not at all like he should have been and that told Bruce that something else; more serious, was happening.

"It's alright Tim I need you to calm down" but suddenly Nightwing yelled; not a shout of shock, not a calling out in fright; no an ear piercing scream of anguish, which suddenly everyone in the building didn't just hear but also felt.

The women began huddling in fear, Shalama looked at Bruce panicked and concern written all over his features; unable to wave off his own men as they rushed in to investigate, it was a fight or flight response' everyone panicked.

Only it was Nightwing's life which was at stake not some battle Tim or Bruce could engage in…they were frozen in place, Bruce wanting to try and help him, it wasn't even Dick's body they could hold or strap down; for he wasn't even moving or thrashing about, he was only screaming, just screaming at the top of his lungs….and all that anyone knew was that the cause for such fear and deep seeded concern was induced by nightmares.

TO BE CONTINUED……….

A/N: I guess we all know what it's like for a hospital ER staff, ha? Next chapter isn't directly related to this or its outcome, so you are going to have to deviate yourself away from this; for now, as well as for a while, but don't worry eventually we come back. Just don't be surprised if the next chapter opens with a totally different set of circumstance.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the DC comic universe, only the idea for this twisted tale, maybe my brain should work for them though.

A/N: Before we start, just a quick explanation "This is not some dream sequence Dick is having, the below opening has everything and yet nothing to do with what happened in the last chapter, just thought telling you all that might help out. Don't worry just read and review.

Story Title: TT Reversal series, Book 1 Tearing down

Chapter 2 'Opportune Moment'

If Robin was the bright shining light; centered at the core of the Superhero community, then it was a dark void that entered in among them all that day.

It happened when Slade took and stole him away from them, that light; one of their very own had been used to fuel, and to strengthen the forces of darkness, leaving them all at his terrible mercy.

So may where dead. So many others fell right alongside him. Evil had taken up root into the hearts of everyone after they all saw…

Even Batman and Clark Kent could no longer deny the darkness issuing from their own actions in attempting to get him back…it reflected in their deeds. In the innocents they'd trampled over in trying to reach him; in there change in strategy, not just trying get him back anymore, but to stop him. Dead or alive, he just had to be stopped.

It was excused as 'Desperate acts!' someone had once said but it was murder.

Called for from the desperation, the need; as a result of others deeds inflicted upon them, faced in moments, where anything and everything; just as long as someone did something, was acceptable.

-------------------------------

[8:27am DC Future continuity] Leather Bound Journal found in the hands of a homeless man lying on a table in an old abandoned lair; inside was written the recorded attempt of a story already widely known; although the details were surprising; how the fall of just one superhero gave cause which lead to the death of an entire race of beings.

-------------------------------

"I am a Villain"

And not just any villain either.

I am Slade and I am one of the cruelest men you will ever be unfortunate enough to cross paths with.

'Deathstroke' is my title and to some it is a tale of a soldier, others; of an assassin, a mercenary, but only a small few shall I allow claim 'they know me best,' and they do. Or are the closest any will ever come to knowing me…for I am also a thief.

Not just any thief though,

I am much, more……..cunning.

**For what I have stolen** was rightfully mine all along to begin with…they stole it first I just took it back and reclaimed it.

Something** I** have crafted into the finest piece of work any ever laid eyes upon.

Reflected in my own image, my own design, he is perfection, and I am one of the finest thieves out there; because yes, none have been able to do what I accomplished.

No one ever will!

Ever can!

They couldn't because only I can alter the soul…..only I know how.

Rarely do I deal in stolen merchandise but there are exceptions to everything, and since I was in need of some things in order to pull off this great feat. I took the liberty of indulging myself in my apprentices' former past time; past personality as it were, one of his past creations gave me a hand….utilizing the stealthy thief's skills and calling in a 'demand'

So the thief assisted and then I killed him, he was nothing like Robin was. A poor facsimile!

All so I was finally able to track down and corner Robin's surprise……she was beautiful as she faded away.

I stole the single soul of a superhero after that (with relative ease I might add)

Few stood against me; even less who remain alive now. I have already won and only one can claim to have ever come close to stopping us…

His name was Robin and he was/and is now my Apprentice. (Well he always was he just didn't know it 'until I showed him!) We showed them all.

No matter what some might think it was not as easy as it looks. There were many trial and errors many attempts, but finally the story played itself all out……….perfect.

Everything correct,

Everything perfect, just as I retell it to you.

-------------------

{10:22am DC Setting} which takes place after Apprentice Episode; Journal Entry #271, last entry before owner left it in the hands of 'William Wintergreen'

JLA Report 791:

Later caught by the Justice League and who upon his capture turned it over to them, Wintergreen left along, gave up the location of the body.

-------------------

Once upon a time I trapped a little bird; how I got him to serve me is no secret, was only begrudgingly. I wanted so much more.

Willingness I think is not overrated but what I got was defeat instead…

One upon a time though I got him to call me 'Master' (by force) _**now he calls me that of his own accord…**_

Such insignificant things trifles are all I can keep track of.

I really do like things my own way you see.

'_**Things such as friendship and family' now no longer distress him anymore; for I hold absolute power over him this time, and the two of us are together, we are each others….all else, such as what we really need, are all that matter…us being together. **_

Together we are unstoppable!

Did I mention how I striped a hero of his ethics? (Robin his no soul)

Of how I got him to betray his moral code was….of how I've created one of the finest killing machines of all time….

This world has never seen such a thing before….

I used friendship as a vice long ago because it was the boy's weakness, but in time I knew; as all things are subject to change, as I taught and altered Robin's line of thinking so too would come the day when 'blackmail I was using' would work no more.

All the threats would someday no longer hold any sway over him.

Pg. 7

(So what was I to do?)

Eventually I would be forced to concede that simply holding up that button would do nothing to keep my captive bound to me. A different means would have to be found….

Still that was all a part of the challenge, the thrill, trying to discover 'what would' keep Robin by my side?

Pg. 15

(And I have all the time in the world to try each and every one)

I was partly right but mostly wrong, I can't deny I fail….each time it's an adrenaline rush though, admitting it when he asks….

For I paid a heavy price in terms of defeats…. because of that….

-But I have learned the errors of my ways-

I have alternative means now.

Means that when employed……can take shape, as I hold the ultimate plan within my grip now!

Authors Note: is anyone getting or understanding the set up her, all these parts lead up compounding upon one another…if you aren't understanding yet, I suggest you go back now and re read the first chapter over again, then read up to this point and you're brain should start seeing where it all is leading towards.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the DC comic universe, only the idea for this twisted tale, maybe my brain should work for them though.

Story Title: TT Reversal series, Book 1 Tearing down

Chapter 3 I'll tell you a tale

---------------

[5:38pm DC History continuity] Nightwing back with the New Teen Titans after issues with Blockbuster; his death and also after the 'Techis Imperative', Tim wavering as Robin and the issues with Slade/Renegade still 'future ways off'

---------------

"It does not matter if you all know, does not matter that you claim knowledge of it, because by the time any of you can do something about it I will be gone.

Do you truly realizing what it all means; those tidbits and pieces of information; you Bruce have secretly tortured out sources for information about it, but you my beautiful bird, only you know."

"I will be gone though….."

"What it is I am up to will all be erased from everyone's memories anyway…"

-Slade walked past his oblong shaped table, casually picking up his orange and black mask as easily as a swipe of his hand in a thief's passing; fastening it around his neck; in completion of that image, turning he walked out the door and away from the lower class superheroes tied up and trapped in the underground pit of one of Slade's Metropolis base.

His hideout once and for all being abandoned, detonator ticking down "It's time" the moment had finally arrived….

The moment!

The one where Robin would no longer be the hero he once was.

-Slade smiled to himself-

He had come so far, would be something more, something worthy to soon fear.

"I know you are still watching" announced Slade to the video device attached to one of Beast Boy's collar buttons.

Slade directly looked into the camera, finishing up with attaching his masked face on. "I knew this because anyone who has ever come across my path has been left with nothing but fear in the wake of my passing. (That is if they lived)

'But what I did before does not count" announced Slade as if sudden revelation gave him cause to share.

This vague insight into what he'd stated before did nothing to give them anything besides more confusing frowns.

"It was a single moment" offhandedly remarked the master villain.

"A simple if not over looked mistake that I made, and one that cost me my 'bird' (purring struck _him_) causing both Nightwing as well as Batman emotional response.

Dick has to close his eyes… 'Don't let him get to you'

"But for which taught me something of value, or rather showed me where it all came from" A pause for clarification could be noted by the dynamic duo: "Just as easily could it have all turned out the other way" explained Slade duel meant. They would only understand what relevantly pertained to them he was speaking of all, every-time.

And yet still neither understood. Dick; formerly known as Robin the Boy Wonder, now known as Nightwing, understood it only in reference to his old days when forced into being Slade's apprentice.

Dick watched as the camera broke off and blinked out, his heart racing as he realized that the Batmobile was more likely not going to reach his teammates in time. From Bruce's sudden burst of hands racing over buttons; more speed pumping off the engines, the look of stern determination that said 'we're going to get there' Nightwing knew he did too, but Dick already knew it was over.

They were too late!

He knew because he knew Slade. He knew how Slade thought, knew his mannerisms and that certain mood, what it meant.

Resolved to an outcome he fully expected to find once they reached there Dick forced his hands calm. Loosening them up, un-pressed them from the clenched fists they had been in while watching Slade speak to him.

To Nightwing who sat up in the passenger side seat his mind feathering itself back to where this day had all gone wrong; hands laying loosely in wait, he tried to restart the day over. Perhaps there had been something he might have done or said different which might have possibly changed the outcome.

Recalling those uniformed words: 'Slade's still alive'

Slade was still alive; having been gone from out of Robin's life three years now….all before the team of Titans had split up and gone their separate ways. Gone out of his life five years before anyone of them had came back together, some of them sprouting new names, others new costumes.

Tempest for instance had left to go back to Atlantis.

Speedy was now called Arsenal.

Even Beast Boy; who Robin could not help but keep calling him that, but who he smirked seemed to have fully problem of accepted Nightwing as his new name too, kept calling him Robin, they were all equally tending to call the other old names at times.

For Nightwing it was still too late to save anyone anymore.

As himself currently….or as his old triad mark name; the one Slade still like to call him by, it seemed too late too, they would all be dead.

Only some feature of a passing of time….

Numb and still thinking about it,

About how it had all started Dick receded deeper inwardly; how he had in simply denying the man back then….unknowingly created a war that never seemed to end.

Had no end to it.

Batman and Robin entered the building.

Batman running, Dick only following absentmindedly in his wake, not really knowing what caused him to keep up when all he felt like doing was walking 'as numbly and as slowly as possible'

'_Delay the inevitable as long as you can'_ whispered a soft inner voice.

And there they were!

Just as he was certain he would find them; the blood not yet even having had time to congealing, smooth and still bright red:

Garfield Logan, Barbara Gordon, and Roy Harper, each with their throats cut; the knife Slade had used lying discarded where he'd tossed it.

Throats slit open and red blood dripping down; each drip echoed accusatory eyes, their screams of failure in Dicks head loud.

'**You failed us Dick'** and all Nightwing could do was stare at the boot marks leading off and away from them. Slade hadn't even pretended to be stealthy about where it was he was going off to. Did that mean he wanted him to follow?

'Should I follow Slade into hell?'

Perhaps run after him, beg the monster for mercy; not for himself no 'of course not' Dick didn't feel he deserved mercy any longer….but for all those yet still remaining who Slade could yet harm.

All those he still had opportunity to chase down and kill _'perhaps if I give up now he might reconsider, might take me back and only punish me'_

Looking at each of his dead friends 'instead of them all'

Dick didn't think so. Slade had been clear there was nothing he could do to try and stop him now. Both in his manor and in his display of how he'd just killed his fiends; in the way the city was alit with explosions, fires of all kind, and of how the rest of the world seemed to think Armageddon could be self induced; a means of survival beyond this day just had to be possible still.

'There were strange clues too' thought Dick, his mind barely picking up Batman's voice instructing him to call or contact someone….

'Who'?

"Dick snap out of it!" A hard hit to his face caused Nightwing finally to blinked, looking up into the masked face of his father and friend; hand poised to strike a second time even as the first got the necessary results, "I'm sorry" the words unsure in meaning to Dick but 'most likely conveying apology for the strike not the loss of those they both knew and loved.

Nightwing swallowed, "you wanted me to do something" he inquired.

"We need to contact Clark, as well as all the others, let them know what has happened, decided what next to do?"

'We need to go after Slade' screamed Dick's mind. In his heart he knew that something even worse was going to come out of all this, if they didn't….but that was not an option for consideration right now.

He could tell Bruce was talking, trying to give him orders; abandoning him to go call Clark up himself instead of relying upon trying to snap Dick out of it, realizing Nightwings' shock was just too great.

The next moments blurred as Dick's brain; in all he could do, or was continued to recall in coming past hours, floated threw the new ones in a daze of grief and guilt.

How his friends had decided a Saturday morning breakfast would be a great change of pace.

It all gave both to old and new friends, a means to hook up; as well as slip in a joint training session between teams.

How they'd all been helping Starfire, Beast Boy, the new Wondergirl making breakfast; when the alarm had sounded:

"It's the HIVE" announced Conner; Tim jointly at the computer consol, Dick proud of how he reminded him of himself back in the old days.

"I thought they were all gone" Dick had offhandedly commented to Raven.

She had just offered a humoring smile; or one that was a Raven considered smile, shrugging back response "we get stragglers every now and then."

"Mostly Jinx and Gizmo keep an eye on everyone" remarked Starfire walking up beside her two best friends.

Dick could tell she was still angry at him for not inviting her to sit and watch the sunrise with he and Raven but 'he'd gotten in early' this morning, just in time to notice Raven with her hand around a hot cup of steaming tea; the fragrant sent invoking smiles of pleasant recompense.

'Care to watch a sunrise with me' had issued forth before he'd even realized he'd said it. 'Sure' and they hadn't even considered that some of the others might also be up and would enjoy attending with them.

By the time they'd emerged back though the rooftop hatch Starfire was in a right foul mood. Dick who'd been sipping on another cup of lukewarm tea had stood there feeling all the joy drain away; which had built up those past minuets he and Raven had been left alone, such joy and beauty…now left alone with Kori all he could do was say: 'I'm sorry Star'

Feeling guilty for reasons having nothing to do with him, past feelings, which were no longer rational had been troubling him for a while.

It had occurred to him that such past times had become missed in his hectic and crazy filled new life.

Realizing that Starfire as well as all the others, probably missed such events same as him these days.

Taking Starfire by the shoulder he had hugged her and once again offered genuine apology. 'I'm sorry'

'We didn't mean to purposefully leave you out' commented Raven too much later; much better at handling Starfire's emotional upturns these days then Dick could; he guessed that the two spent much of the missing years together, where he had been apart from them all was what attributed to such easier understanding between them.

Dick took a step back and allowed Raven her chance to come forward, her hand connecting with Starfire's shoulder. It was the little things like this that made Dick feel more and more guilty about how the team had been disbanded and gone their separate ways. More and more these days he missed them all, more then he could or was able to express; although he knew she, Raven of all could tell; even though their link had seemed to fade somewhat over the years ties where still strong.

Not just with Raven but for them all. His friendship with the New Titans had become stronger and stronger because of his firm reaffirmation with Cyborg that they were once again friends 'Your leader and doing just fine'

That they weren't just leader and ex-leader anymore, Dick was just a colleague there for backup support 'call me anytime'

Chicago was a tough city. It was reason Cyborg had chosen it because of what they could offer to such a city. But it also made him worry; caused him to call on Nightwing more and more these renewed friendship days….

Often he came asking Dick for advice.

Past experience had taught Dick well, it wasn't often he couldn't shed some insight or offer some sort of encouragement to his old friend turned New Titan leader.

'_So why haven't I been able to offer myself any advice about the nightmares which plague me then'_

Today, Dick returning his focus to the screen where the HIVE's flashing mark indicated they were located down town, couldn't help but think as Bruce might: that 'something's not just right about this'

"There's more too it then we're seeing guys"

His reason for thinking as such was that the run down part of Chicago's slum city was set for demolition next week and mostly all things of value or worth had already been long since transported out or relocated else where.

Still with his new mantra of 'I'm no longer leader' he had taken a step back when Cyborg had directed them to go out, had waited as Cyborg issued orders and assigned teams.

Hours later Dick and Tim had returned back to the tower only to receive a call on their communicators from Batman asking 'if either of them had recently seen or heard from Batgirl, or Barbara now called Oracle'

The stress level in Bruce's voice had been enough that Dick had asked him if he wanted them to return home immediately.

'I can take to searching' for their missing Batgirls, but Batman's 'I have nothing to go on right now but a feeling' comment; which should have told Dick to come home immediately right then, had been pacified by Bruce's reassurance.

'No no, today is both my son's day to enjoy the time they have with their friends' that he would call them if something turned up.

'Home Sweet home' cried out Beast Boy same time as Tim and Dick had replaced their communicators.

Changeling hopped over the back of the couch picking up the remote and laid waste to the over 500 TV channels "Still nothing to watch" He and the other titans 'deemed' nothing to watch these days as a running practical joke.

Head turning to Tim, Dick and Changeling asked 'so I guess we're the first one's back then ha?'

'Looks that way' Tim had replied.

'Well I'm just glad that's the last of their members!'

'I take it you caught them all then' Dick had asked for he and Tim had apprehended their purp trying to escape and had hauled him off to the 16th's Police station several blocks over, harassed and nearly arrested by those low beat cops they'd deemed it time to return back to the tower before any incident occurred.

Logan's toothy smile seemed to flash with self satisfaction.

'At least we hope that's the last of them' Raven's reappearance straight out of the ceiling didn't seem to bother either of the older titans buy Tim; slowly getting used to it now, only just marginally jumped.

'The last time you said that….' Her words pointing accusation reminded Beast Boy something close to a finger jab; which Dick smiled as he recognized, told old Beast Boy how wrong before he'd been….reaction typical as he sleeked back into the couch and hid from the gothic witch's accusing tone.

They were unofficially dating.

Slowly the other's began trickling in, Beast Boy not long to remain hiding, had to be in the center of attention…looking all cool and comfy (for the benefit of the younger teens of course) 'Yeah well we can all get things wrong once in a while' but this time I'm sure'

'Sure about what?' asked Cyborg plopping down beside Beast Boy and quickly snatching away the remote out of his hand. 'Hay' protested Beast Boy, 'I was watching that'

'And now you aren't'

Dick, Tim and Raven all smiled, each watching the two best friends bicker and fight like old times. 'I'll be in my room if anyone needs me.' Raven her usual comment.

The fight had been quite short, it could only have been either a distraction thought Raven to herself as she left the room or the Hive wanted 'a live training session against the titans' (Something not very likely)

"Tim"

'Conner and I were going to go into the city and just wonder around, you want to come?'

Wondergirl's invitation caught Tim smiling back at his friends 'yeah I'll be there in just a minuet' turning to Dick, Tim smiled 'I'll see you around' the normal big brother little brother parting, followed by a slap on the back.

Dick turning caught a glimpse of Kid Flash declining the invite, something about needing to visit a local club.

Older Flash had more then likely already gone off to join back up with the Justice League, and Starfire was back in the kitchen trying to clean up the mess that never became breakfast.

Sighing Dick took steps forward, offering to help her when his communicator had chimed an old emergency recognition signal.

'That's strange' Dick opening up the channel just as three Titans turned to acknowledge the old familiar sing song call.

'Hello Robin'

Slade's purring voice didn't fail to invoke the stiff muscles or tight sensation; the fear of that looming black and orange single eye'

'Missed me?'

Slade's cheeky comment didn't fail to get the response expected 'Why? Have you been missing?'

'Always so diplomatic and still just as cocky!'

'Well I guess I can't expect a new costume to make you anything less then what you are'

'And what's that supposed to mean' Dicks' anger beginning to rekindle at familiarities situation.

'It means my dear boy that somewhere out there a little Bat has frantically lost two members of his team and you stand; placed at the opportune position to inquire about them, maybe even find out where she is' not to mention possibly stifle another slightly less desired outcome from happening, and all you can do is run your mouth off.'

Slade's rebuke set Dick's blood cold.

He'd just messed up…big time and he knew it.

Slade's eye narrowed at him 'care to try again.'

If Slade would have 'sham, shamed' him Dick might have heard it as a means for rectifying what mistake he'd just made. Instead things had turned out wrong and Slade had shot and killed Batgirl right in front of the communicators screen.

This had the rest of the older titans including Raven at Dick's side within seconds of the conversations beginning. They were each attuned to the fine vibes Slade and Dick gave off when talking to one another; even if Dick had never mentioned it was Slade they would have just knew, Nightwing's voice had been too calm, there was no one else who could cause that.

Slade continued 'and so, are you ready to just listen or shall we continue to randomly chit chat?'

'No' his conversation revolved around invoking emotional responses from realized insights; something Dick loathed as much as lectures from the man, still he was silent, unable to or even allow Slade to harm Barbara who he realized was also in the mans custody.

"I can see you're eyes are wide open" 'Why Barbara? Asked Dick, 'what is it you want Slade?"

Slade didn't seem to be listening anymore instead he was smiling addressing someone tied up in the background. 'Don't worry my dear you'll get to speak with him' 'Patience and edict must be observed first though.' Returning his head back to Dick and the others 'everyone's just so impatient it seems to stop and listen to what my plans are for them'

Dick closed his eye, Barbara was there, she had just seen Batgirl killed and it was all his fault.

Slade was completely ignoring the emotional realities such a thing invoked.

Involuntarily he gulped, Slade saw it.

'And what are your plans Slade?' quite was his voice as he'd spoke.

'Why the same as they've always been'

'An apprentice' remarked Dick knowingly, his head nodding with renewed understanding. Slade's evil grin not missed even with all the time they'd been apart Dick could still read the man. Perceiving was all interpretation he could see it in his minds eye.

'But this time Robin I don't just want you willing or even by force, no this time I'm going to get you just as I should have held onto you and taken you away; before anyone had a chance to stop me….way back all those years ago.'

Dick and the others stood there looking confused, 'what?'

'Ha?' Garfield Logan had asked.

Slade smiled, indulging them 'I'll give you till midnight to try and find me' offered Slade, something in the announcement seemed out of the ordinary to Dick, something in Slade's mannerisms seemed contradictory to what he said and what he claimed.

Not even a goodbye was said before the screen winked out. 'Did that seem strange to anyone else?' he remembered Cyborg ask.

Raven and Dick had nodded silent agreements, Starfire commenting that he hadn't offered any consequences, 'should we not find him in time' and Dick knew, had known then.

'I know' remarked Dick, 'and that's not like Slade at all' several seconds after that the phone had rung. Something not any of them had expected because it wasn't that they didn't use the telephone, it just wasn't something they had cases of emergency spoken to them over it in.

Slowly Dick had edged his way towards the receiver, hand slowly lifting he'd offered a 'Hello.'

They all watched silent and listened as Nightwing nodded, his reaction making it obvious it was not Slade, but who would call them on that line?

After a couple 'I guessed' 'we already know' and an 'I understand' Dick sat down the receiver, everyone just stood there silent and anticipant.

'So who was it' asked Starfire when Nightwing offered no explanation. Her voice small she seemed to be the only one willing to break the silence.

'That was Batman' explained Dick turning around and facing his former team. 'He thinks Slade tapped into our communicators'

'Oh' expressed Cyborg, worry etched on his face, Dick could tell he was considering a full shut down and search threw their systems.

'There's no time for that right now Cy' offered Dick in foresight, 'right now we need to split up and search the city, Batman didn't just call to tell me about Barbara, he's also found out that some kind of meeting is taking place here in Chicago.'

'Something big' relayed Dick to the others, requiting Bruce's words.

'Then perhaps we should inform the others,' suggested Starfire. Dick nodded once hand still on the phone receiver, other hand trembling slightly. There was something else Batman had said to him, but the other's knew better then to ask him about it.

Deep in thought Dick finally replied 'Yes, that might be good…still………' he trailed off. Something of Slade's sudden reappearance had been fort with danger beyond a simple 'hi' 'hello' and 'I'm back' in Dick's opinion.

His newly whispered mantra of 'I'm no longer leader,' was becoming harder suddenly to deal with.

'Do what you think is right Cyborg,' offered Dick in distraction. 'I have to meet up with Batman at the pier, seems he thinks he knows where this mystery meeting might be taking place."

Dick moving towards the door remembered pausing when he just couldn't hold himself back any longer. 'We have to stop Slade at all costs though,' commanded Dick, uncomfortable about explaining any of the other things Batman had spoken of to him over the phone of.

The comment left the others knowing though……

To be cautious when using their communicators but it implied hints of deeper danger looming too, Raven pulled back her hood; seeing if she could get anything more out of Nightwing, it was not missed either by Dick's former teammates or by himself.

Still he left turning and leaving the others looking back at one another.

'You think one of us should go after him?' suggested Beast Boy.

Each knowing that even if he wasn't their leader anymore he was still the same old Robin and that when it came to Slade you could never be sure what Dick might get himself involved in.

'Follow him Beast Boy but carefully' Cyborg's orders receiving a solute before shortly a crow took flight out the open window.

'Let's just hope Slade's not up to something vengeful after all these years,' suggested Raven, a bad omen of feeling traveling deep down her spine.

-//-

Now stood Nightwing watching as the bodies of his friends were carried out covered in heavy dark plastic, the blood still fresh on his gloved fingers; guilt weighing heavy in what he knew had at least been one of their deaths.

Discovering Beast Boy following him had been something less then seconds after leaving took place. He should have stopped right then and there, and ordered the former Titan to return home, but his time had been pressed and his appreciation for assistance a welcoming one; stemmed by the guilt that he'd felt for so long these last couple year so far, eating away at him for leaving the Titans high and dry. It had caused him to allow the dark green raven to come along on the bike ride.

Upon reaching the docks, Dick had pulled up and looking into the shadows of the familiar shadowy shape of Bruce in Batman persona, he had smiled.

'Well that's going for stealth' remarked the silent Batman materializing from the shadows of a completely different alcove then the one Dick had been searching his eyes in.

'Hay come on' complained Beast Boy after nearly receiving one of Batman's metal bat shaped throwing thingies in the face.

Dick couldn't help but snicker.

'You either,' dryly reprimanded a cranky Bat.

'It's fast' 'It's sharp and Cyborg gave it some modifications only recently' replied Nightwing dryly.

Batman didn't seem pleased at all by the explanation, still staring narrow eyed and dark faced once again at the changeling, before apparently deciding he'd rather have him remain then try and fight with them over his leaving.

'Did you find anything?'

Dick just shook his head, following Bruce's lead, Beast Boy right behind them. Changeling transforming into a ferret crawled up the shoulder of Nightwing's uniform. Both shrouded figures walked around a set of docking warehouses coming into sight of a group of Justice League Heroes who apparently had been waiting for them.

Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Tempest; Dick's old Titan friends hadn't been able to make it to the party, but stood waiting for he and Batman alongside Flash and John Jonzz who beamed in just as Dick and Bruce approached.

'I thought I told you….' Batman's dark voice was cut off as Wally West's heated eyes bore holes into the tough exterior of Batman.

'He's got Kid Flash too you know'

Dick looked surprised, Flash explaining that Cyborg had just tried to contact him, his locator alarm going off; they'd contacted the Watchtower. 'Yeah, Slade's robots showed up on the screen' explaining to Dick and to Bruce 'and then the group lost the signal.'

'Well that's not the least of our worries' remarked Clark a bit worried and his face drawn in that familiar way Dick knew him to look when he was feeling pressured.

'Time is against us' agreed John the Martian looked stressed.

'Anyone found anything significant' inquired Author Curry.

Wonder Woman not dressed in her usual display of red white or gold uniform associated to her, but dressed in what Dick thought look like nice civilian style clothes gave Diana a blushing smile.

She wrinkled her pale face as she commented 'this meeting is the best kept secret any criminal has ever been able to arrange.'

'Meeting' thought Dick, not understanding until he remembered Bruce's comment about something big going down.

'Yeah' agreed Garth preference these days to remain 'Tempest' but still the grownups ignored him 'the villain behind this has even kept his identity a secret from the others, our informant said the invitation just suddenly appeared on his computer screen, then vanished after he'd read it allowed.'

'Totally untraceable too' announced Green Arrow, he didn't know how they'd done it. He and Black Connery had investigated the system thoroughly; slinking in out of the surrounding shadows, they joined the group.

As the group spoke Dick's mind held the image of Slade; fists slowly even without conscious thought beginning to close, he realized that his teeth were gritted together just as Beast Boy rematerialized off his shoulder and commented 'it's got Slade written all over it.'

'Who's Slade' asked Black Connery, the small few still left who hadn't known or hadn't heard tales of Deathstoke the Terminator.

'Someone dead' commented Wonder Woman, giving a stern look towards Bruce for keeping his son from running off his mouth, or doing something rash this time. They all know how the mention of the man did terrible things to Dick and his emotions.

Dick, Beast Boy and Flash each gave Diana scathing looks. 'Not anymore' griped Garfield Logan, arms crossing over his chest.

'He announced he's back' explained Batman to the group, 'has hostages' that last part spoken threw gritted teeth.

Batman had been trying to forestall feelings of hurried frenzy ever since hearing Batgirl and Barbara were missing. (Dick hadn't told him Batgirl was dead yet so he didn't know) He just wanted to get though this meeting and get back out there to try and find Barbara Gordon, and ever since calling Dick and asking him to meet him here that feeling had gotten stronger. The feeling was now ready to scream for release.

This caught Superman in the throngs of increased worry. 'Kid Flash, and who else?' oblivious by the earlier outburst of Flash.

'Batgirl and Barbara Gordon' softly spoke Dick although his stance and muscles suggested his emotions were more under control then those of Bruce's.

'What did he want?' Asked Tempest knowing how Slade too worked.

'Nothing actually' incredulously answered Beast Boy.

'Nothing' repeated Tempest in shock.

Dick shook his head, 'no' 'not nothing, he gave me; us' correction from getting a stern look from Beast Boy, 'till midnight to find them'

'But he didn't give us a consequence if we didn't' interjected the Changeling.

This had everyone's attention, especially when they all got another call from Cyborg  
"Seems Roy's missing too the outsiders just called and asked." Due to all the seriousness of the singular events taking place in this whole ordeal they split up into teams. Dick slipping a micro camera and transceiver over one of Beast Boy's collar buttons as he declared independence up in the sky.

A single look of 'o please' at Dicks actions, didn't keep Dick from threatening murder if that button came off. Beast Boy kept it on through his whole demise.

-//-

Dick couldn't help but feel responsible…the ambulance retreating down the street. It wasn't anyone else Slade was after or wanted, no not now, not then, not any of the other many times he'd tried and failed. A future as Slade's…..a comment connected him: _**'it was irrational to run away from him' **_whether he wanted to believe it or not, Slade owned him. The voice was right Slade had, since the master villain had suggested he might want to get to know him, since before that first time, those cryptic clues which had allowed Dick the chance to discover Slade's name slipping from Gizmos potty mouth.

Since long before Slade was able to blackmail his servitude, or illicit submissiveness out of him with the threat of his friends lives.

Tears were threatening; the hand of Oliver Queen landed upon his shoulder, re-laid hope but only made his efforts seem unworthy to keep trying to hold back the tears from coming any longer, Oliver knew better then to tell Dick 'something wasn't his fault' he and Bruce always took things personal. If the Bat clan felt like tears, or anger there only means of release then by golly Green Arrow knew things had taken a turn for serious worse.

Holding and simply allowing the child knight to cry meant a release, Oliver made sure no one was privy to Nightwing's breakdown what they 'he and Bruce, considered weakness above all else was strangers seeing emotional weakness. Hell if Oliver wasn't still himself in shock he might have joined him.

'We're going to get him' reassured Oliver once Nightwing had pushed him away.

'Your right' announced Dick with not just a hint but a thick voice full of dark vengeance 'I am.'

~/~

Miles across the city, deep beneath a local teen dance club a group of men stood waiting. Each wondered whom had invited them 'was it you that set up this secret meeting?' each asking the other.

Replies always 'no' didn't lessen the eagerness to be there, only the feeling of being cautiously irrational….was it a Trap? Not that any of them were listening, profit often made men take risks….so each of them stayed.

Very glad they did.

-------------------

Tri level dance floor, Bartender's back against the wall. Bouncer's preventing access to a private back room; where one could only assume was where Employees went off to get away from the noise, lights and smoke, on their twenty minuet break.

The back storage rooms; which stored cases high of alcohol, and deep below that the noise of the loud speakers never reaching; was a secret meeting room, set up at the expense of a certain mob syndicate.

A set of underground passageways equally diverted access from the main facility's public entrance; assuring those concerned about being associated with this place, total secrecy and anonymity.

Walking past stranger's completely self involved in dancing the clubs' varied other offerings posing cover as well. Slade wasn't in need of either anonymity or his identity to remain a secret. Not anymore. Passing right across the eye line of Kid Flash; the blond haired hotty sitting in his lap, who he'd been seeking pursuit of for over the last week paled as he focused in on his enemy; eye narrowing.

"Wait here." shifting his dream girl's body off and to the side of him

"Hay" but her protests ended with the same timing as a stoplights' flash.

"Where'd he go?" the girl next to her merely shrugging the blonds arm's crossing over she seethed angry and indulged in a purely cruel line of though: 'the next time I see him'

Kid Flash easily flew past the bouncers' guarding the facilities 'Employee's only' entrance; sure it was, not if Slade was traveling this way.

'I could have sworn I saw them come this way' Slade accompanied by a following of those mechanical machines he loved so much. Their faces might be dark but they were distinct; which meant recognition anywhere, even in a club full of chaos and defining distraction.

"Hey" K. Flash blushed when he quickly closed the unlabeled bathroom door.

"Sorry" apologizing threw the white door.

Quickly searching for another way Slade might have gone.

-//-

He knew they had been recognized, 'fingers snapping' two of his machines stopped walking "Make sure he doesn't get a chance to warn anybody."

Eyes aglow they showed they recognized the program kill code when spoken it to them, stealth would be their objective seeing as they were in a facility with lots of civilians. Leaving them to their task Slade continued.

Everything had almost already been done. Slade had closed up shop, taken care of all possible links, and anyone who knew anything were either dead now or soon would be. Slade's only exception being those of the superhero community who never truly knew anything factual anyway and a certain apprentice of his who just as soon as this meeting was over would no longer be serving their side anyway.

Robin's life was about to change. Based upon Slade's dealings with these men he would soon be passing hands; one life, for another. Slade saw it as poetic irony.

----------

He should have been on the communicator the first second he'd even spotted Slade. He should have been in contact with Cyborg right this instant…he should have been paying attention.

When the androids hands flew out of the shadows and began trailing razor sharp claws across his skin, K. Flash didn't have the advantage, the tight space, the surprise attack, and the lack of backup…it was already too late but at least he managed to hit the emergency distress button on his communicator which called before seeing one of his own arms torn off.

The carnage was brutal.

Machines thought nothing of how limbs and those of a humans' did not share common cords or connectors like theirs did; sound of ripping flesh, broken bones, and the sight of lubricant meant nothing to soulless machines.

A/N: So I hope everyone at least got some understanding from what all that was about. The next chapter helps explain it all out more clearer technical thought.

.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the DC comic universe, only the idea for this twisted tale, maybe my brain should work for them though.

Story Title: TT Reversal series, Book 1 Tearing down

Chapter 4 Here today, gone tomorrow

Club Underground had been around for years; most people thought it had that name because two thirds of it was subterranean, only a select few knew it by its whispered name 'Subversive' realizing that beyond the dance floor with its golden mirrored stage and lecherous dance cages was another spacious level, 'Underground' was only its false face.

One where those with had access to Subversive; most of the time did not come there for entertainment, instead they came and met in secret anonymity, where binding handshakes and secret deals bartered men's lives and bought expensive toys. The types of players who came were not your run of the mill everyday common folk. Discernibility was sensible to these people and to known them was only done so by invitation only or if you were equal in their own trade; most of these men were specialist, arms dealers, information brokers, hired men, mafia, crime lords, drug dealers, even the occasional politician. If you weren't supposed to know them, then you never got a call.

Only those who know them did business with the owner of Subversive/Underground, his astute business practices were not common knowledge but when Deathstroke the Terminator hired one of these men, a single job might just pay for year's worth of salary.

White hair and only one eye, few ever got the privilege of seeing Slade Wilson's face behind that orange and black mask he wore. Three had earned the right the others would still have to earn theirs and Slade knew that there had been two more invited men to tonight's meeting. Of the two men who hadn't come one of them would have to be eliminated next time Slade got around to it, the other had a valid reason for not attending, so he was safe; for now.

Above in club Underground George Gruff pretended to run and own the place; Slade had commissioned him because he had a friendly face and because he'd been one of Slade's loyal troop men, now the legitimate owner if anyone asked. George took care of everything up top while Slade ran things below.

That was why it was called underground, because there was tunnels which connected it to a network of collaborators and anon; or nameless ones, those surreptitious faces suited deep pockets and Slade's many needs.

Anytime he was there in Jump City; trying to convert a certain stubborn bird, or there in Gotham City where the names were different but similar Slade Wilson always had a place he could work out of from.

It wasn't always just brokering business deals or managing to run his empire which Subversive was used for some times the League of Villains' would meet there and discuss things which were taking place; large scale plans which Slade's meeting tonight would precede the meeting he would then call and have with them once these activities were over and taken care of, wouldn't want anyone jumping ahead or finding out anything before Slade had his chance to go back and set things up.

Invitation was this one time only; proving themselves was do or die, most of these men standing around at the oval table had already passed Slade's test, no all any of them could say was that they didn't quite know who it was who'd invited them here today. These men might have been specific to what Slade needed but none of them had ever had dealings with Deathstroke the Terminator before tonight. It was going to be a real strange experience.

Slade held faith in them though, for Slade trusted no one; because of that everyone feared Deathstroke, but no one here would be afraid of Slade tonight, he was betting most of them would be annoyed then impressed. If not he was going to put a bullet through their heads.

"Were you the one who invited us all here tonight" each time someone new arrived, the same question was asked amongst the same crowd. No one seemed to know who the sponsor for the bazaar message; which had just mysteriously popped up on each of their computer screens one day, vanishing just as soon as they'd had chance to write it all down, and then had vanished. (Strangely unsettling because these men were the best at what they did) They were information brokers, knew things, weren't used to not knowing about things and the saying go's 'curiosity kills the cat' but these men were just too proud to let threat for the own life get in the way of remaining top number one….or so each of their own egos allowed them to believe. Compared to most of the dealers and brokers Slade normally worked through, each of these men were pore imitations (that wasn't saying they weren't useful for what they did) Slade wouldn't have hired them if he'd felt they weren't worthy, they were unknown players which was Slade's true reason for wanting them involved in all this.

Untraceable meant the Justice League wouldn't suspect them because they hadn't been acknowledged by the JLA before now, which gave Slade the green light he needed to arrange deals with each of these men. When the time came and Slade stole that which he was going to; following through with his masterful plan, the JLA would all over the underground, scouring the globe trying to find and get back what they believed was theirs. Each of these men would need to keep their mouths shut, Slade hoping to keep the pressure from the JLA off their backs incase any one of them accidentally cracked. It would up to Slade to either decide to reuse them again or kill them and remove all traces of what they did for him from any records….he'd wait and take one step at a time before jumping ahead to that point just yet.

"Mr. Woo your skills as a combat fighter might be good but I can see as with some you too lack patience, might I suggest that you strive towards acquiring some."

"Why's there, who are you?"

Everyone turning towards the shadows where the voice had came from they saw only darkness but there was something that moved, Slade stepping out from the darkness, brought with him several robotic Androids, claws sharp and masked eyes red were the first things these men took note of. Noticing that Slade himself also wore a mask as each of them got chance to study him as well.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm known as Slade to those in Jump City and you gentleman can know me as you host, for I am the one who invited you here tonight."

Slade's silhouette was outlined in the doorway, the light from the inside of the room had hard time dispelling the shadows; which Slade seemed to draw to him as equally as he brought with him, everyone saw the mask he wore though, orange and black, only one single eye visible. It was the air of mystery which surrounded him that drew moths to the flam; visible signs of danger though, which kept them all so reserved, each of them trying to hold themselves back from angering this man.

"Well then Mr. Slade might I be rude in asking why it is that you invited us then."

Slade wasn't just patronizing with Robin, he was this way with everyone "Didn't you read the message I left you Mr. Price?" The crowd backing up as Slade stepped forward revealing another guest, this man looked like a doctor or scientist maybe, his wardrobe screamed nerd or geek and he seemed to be more nervous then any of them.

Until he got more into the light and they could see that it wasn't nerves which the doctor was shaking from but smiles and anxious laughter. Doctor Quinton McMunglen was not mad, he was just slightly mentally unstable, nervous were the way the man expressed his excitement for finally being taken serious enough to be let out of his laboratory and being here today.

The first time he'd met Deathstroke the Terminator Quinton McMunglen had thought his life was over, today it was funny watching everyone else react the same way he'd first thought when meeting Slade; realizing that his laughter wasn't so productive, Quinton McMunglen centered himself and straightened up. He was a tall man, not as tall as Slade was but he just about reached the same height. The only man in the room any taller then he and Slade was the skinny strange looking one who reminded him of those old circus traveling carnival freak show performers.

Hypno was his name if Doctor Q recalled correct off of studying Slade's profile pages. Each of these men were here because they each had something Slade could use in his scheme; Doctor Quinton didn't care that Slade wanted to rule the world, more better for him that someone with big ambition had found use of him and his machine, all McMunglen cared about was that he was finally getting the recognition and request for his services that should have happened years ago. That Mr. Wayne never had ever returned any of his phone calls he'd left him; too busy with all extra curricular activates Quinton wondered what it must be like with two girls at his side, to suddenly get craving for European ice gelato and to just charter a jet and take off to get some.

Slade was once again talking so Doctor Q decided he should show some respect and try and start listening. "If you'll each take a seat then I'll try and explain what it is I need and we can all get along with this meeting."

Slade positioning himself at the head of the table, it wasn't exactly oval shaped all the way around, on Slade's side it protruded outward and allowed for him to retain an air of 'I own this place there for I'm the one who should be seated different from all of you'

One of Slade's drones brought Doctor Quinton a set up alongside Slade, sitting just slightly back and away behind those at the table. He knew it was for a much his safety as it was for Slade not yet wanting any of these men introducing themselves to him; Slade had scripted out this entire conversation, Quinton knowing he had a part to pay same as everybody. Smiling again as he thought about how important his life had now become. He and his little machine were Slade's entire world now….gave him jitters and warm feeling inside just smiling about it.

"Introduction won't be necessary," Slade's cool calculative voice put away any question of whether he was going to introduce to any of them the man sitting beside him. Slade already knew some of them had introduced themselves to one another but that hardly mattered since after tonight Slade would see to it that none of them ever met each other ever again, so none of them would ever know about one another, except maybe possible two of them and that was only because Slade needed both of their help in altering the mind of his enemy.

Slade reached back and one of the vicious looking machines he'd brought with him stepped forward handing Slade a disk, Slade inserted into the table; a place up until now none of them had thought very much different from any other portion on or around the table, everyone now looking more carefully down at the portion of table they sat at. Carefully concealed video screens with keyboards sat at each of the place setting they each were at, Slade's monitor displayed from above the table top, a holographic image of some masked Teenager. The image swirled and changed, into several historical time line images, finally sharing with them all the last image of a superhero each of them knew; who hadn't heard of the Batman's protégé Nightwing, most of them hadn't guessed that this had been Robin though, so who was the boy currently pretending to be child version of Robin then?

Some of them had always just assumed that Robin was another Robot, pretty dumb line of thought now that they mentally slapped themselves, but then again, they didn't actually give selfish thought about a superhero in tights not unless this kid or his mentor cause them direct trouble. It was better not to choose sides, especially when Supervillains like Lex Luthor and Blockbuster were out doing anything in their power to try and kill them….and anyone connected close to them.

Blockbuster's death was recent news. It didn't take much physical valance to make one of these guys know that you didn't want to stick around or get yourself noticed it might just bring down the members of the JLA or mafia at your door.

"Gentlemen I have a proposition for you," said Slade his voice leading, "and how would each of you like to help me bring down the Justice League and destroy the Teen Titans?"

There were astonished exclamations of interest, arrogant mockery, and even anger but not directed towards or at Slade; more at themselves for thinking they'd just been duped into sticking their neck out and getting involved. Who did this Slade fellow believe him to be, they all guessed this was his joint and that he was some guy with power. None of them except two able to piece together that before them was actually Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke the Terminator and that if anyone might be able to actually do what he was suggesting it was him.

Slade let them express whatever they each wanted to before he rose and stood up, his actions brought uneasy silence, each of them positioning their own chairs in case they needed to make a run for it. Doctor Quinton just remained happy and content in his seat. Observing everything through tunnel vision eyesight, he was dreaming of the future or of a future he guessed would take place if and once Slade went back in time when he went ahead and used his machine he'd built.

It was a product of luck and ingenuity, Doctor Quinton hadn't meant for his machine to do what it could, he'd actually been experimenting with partials in space and he'd been just trying to capture one of them. Guess his brain had thoughts several thousand steps ahead of him and come up with an ingenious method for stepping into one molecule of accelerated space and time. Then Doctor Quinton had discovered that if he just found the reversal of that molecule that he could find and take a step back through time. Which seemed to work much easier then traveling through time forward since most of the choices we make haven't already happened but traveling backwards there was endless moments where the outcome based upon choice could alter or change based on what kind of decision we first decided upon and later might decide and do differently.

It was risky and why some of his fellow scientists said that messing with space and time was like opening up Pandora's box, altering a single moment in time could just as easily make it so that you were never born, or that even the machine Doctor Quinton had made might never be created but he was content knowing Slade had the mental capacity for using the machine the correct way. Besides if Slade didn't use the machine what a waste it would be, and Doctor McMunglen having created it, that was all he wanted, all he really cared. 'let the rest of the universe worry about other matters'

He just wanted someone to use and appreciate his success. It was what made his psychologist claim he was suffering from Histrionic Personality Disorder. Personally he thought he leaned more towards narcissism but either was nearly the same thing and it still proved that his therapist was correct about him.

"No one's ever been able to get ride of all the Justice League," finally exclaimed Ross the cross Murphy, he was a dealer in death and new identity having forged many new papers for man and women who'd been involved in or tried to going up against the JLA. "Bigger men then you have tried and even Lex Luthor's all failed."

"What makes you think you're going to be any different?" Ross Murphy was putting his life on a very serious edge he just didn't know it, but Slade fortunately was in a slightly forgiving mood.

"Because gentleman I once almost did!" It wasn't the tall tales of ego and a brag this was the telling of a man whose serious and strong stern eye held them all wondering if their first impressions suddenly needed to be taken another closer look at.

Unfortunately Mr. Murphy's boldness seemed catching because Daniel Winsten better known as Smiling Dan coughed and looked past the image of the Teenage hero, "Several of us can say we each have had moments when the Batman or even Superman were in our sites Slade but that doesn't mean we almost ended their lives. You're no exception."

Now Slade was starting to get just a little perturbed by the fact that these men were starting to think he was just as common as them, perhaps not telling each of them who he really was had been a mistake, he'd only done so, so that he wouldn't then have to kill them all once this meeting was over and done with and have to dispose of the bodies before he left. Oh well, guess things didn't often go according to plan when one was forced to deal with choice between ultimate success and cause and need for secrecy.

"Mr. Winsten I don't believe you realize exactly who it is I am," everyone sensing the anger and channeling force there host was placing between himself and having just been berated by one of his guests. "My first name is Slade gentleman, my last name is Wilson and those who truly know of me have heard of the title Deathstroke the Terminator."

Dropping bombshells didn't get as much intakes of breath as dropping Slade's name did. It was Smiling Dan who shot up out of his seat and shook with apology, he was a trafficker in information and if the price was right; he had networks of connections, obviously not enough if he'd never seen the masked face of the famous Deathstroke enough to have spotted who their host was, he suddenly realized just how forfeit his life suddenly was.

"Mr. Wilson I'm terribly sorry I didn't mean to imply…"

Slade was leering at him now. "But you did Mr. Winsten, and I suggest you count yourself lucky that this meeting isn't over with other wise I'd have already put a bullet in that mouth of yours…or maybe I'll just rip out your tong instead."

Two figures had been left guarding the door, if it was in order to prevent those inside from leaving alive after this several of them were now wondering. Each had head of the reputation Deathstroke was known for; he didn't humor fools and never contacted or sparked deals with those beneath his use, that alone kept Smiling Dan calm, obviously Deathstroke wanted him for something or he would not have been invited…unless…looking around at his other companions, each seeming just slightly D class in the underground hierarchy:

'Unless they'd each just become Deathstroke's newest targets. Six for the price one might be reasonable cost?

Daniel Winsten closed his eyes and seriously considered his chances of trying to make it towards that door; each and every one of them was now, each of them especially with those nasty looking machines guarding it were all calculating their chances of survival. Thinking better if they try and bide their time, simply remain calm and maybe pray and hope that Slade would be forgiving and let at least some of them leave when this was all over.

Slade watched as hands shook, collars were pulled at and Smiling Dan slowly sat back down; there was no smile on his face anymore, the edge Slade hadn't wanted while entertaining this meeting was now there. No matter he would get what he wanted and soon this would all be behind him, or more accurately something which hadn't happened yet and never eventually would.

"Now that we've all realized what grave underestimation you've all had towards me, perhaps we might carry forward. Gentlemen this is Doctor Q and he had invented a machine which allows one single moment in the space time slip stream to be altered."

"Choice" Slade explained to them, "and by stepping back into the shoes of a single moments' choice we can either alter or ride out that moment all over again." (That is if anyone could was genius enough to remember nano second to nano second what it was you did, said and how not to radically affect the time line) Slade just that kind of person and so he continued and explained to them his plans.

"I am not going to be the one who destroys the Justice League or kills all the worlds Superheroes; I'm planning on leaving that job to one of their own."

"With our combined efforts though, I am going to recruit someone whose very existence tips the scales of how good or evil controls the universe."

Everyone was speechless, Slade's reassurance that he plan would work was staggering. His own personal belief didn't under shadow the fact that the idea and means was a product of one of the strongest criminal minds on the planet. Even Lex Luthor couldn't have convinced them he could do it."

Smiling Dan was once more smiling "So you're saying that this doctor over here," nose indicating Mr. McMunglen who was happy to be center of everyone's attention, "Mr. Q is it?" Doctor Q politely agreeing, "That he's built some kind of machine which can create shifts in time,"

"Reversals" interrupted Doctor McMunglen. Shying away when everyone was now looking at him with expressions for 'so what' and 'who cares about trifles'

Smiling Dan correcting "Time Reversals then, my point is; the device can send you back to the single moment when some event took place, and if I understand correctly we can then alter and chance that moment."

"That is correct" agreed Slade.

"So then why don't we just choose instead to go back in time and finish off Batman or Superman before either of them we're ever born or at least before either of them became a threat to us?" Ross the Cross rambling ahead for where Winsten had been headed towards.

Slade wanted to shake his head, but he didn't "Because Batman and Superman have always been strong men, even when they were just young men, they would most likely escape and just prove what waste we have made with our one and only chance at success." Spoken with calm explanation and those quick witted and clever in mind seeing through clearly that Slade already knew the identities of both men and if he'd had opportunity before this to exploit their past or make their identities publicly know he would have.

Which got a lot of them wondering; if Lex Luther didn't know the secret identity of Superman as well?

"Has Superman or Batman ever been under any of our control in which a single moment would have changed the scales of overcoming the whole entire Justice League?" Asked Slade, trying to get these men to see the bigger picture, clearly their minds were small and IQ's no where near his but he was at least hoping they might see logic when it fit together as easy as fourteen was the square root of 200. (When rounded to a whole number)

They were each thinking, Slade wasn't in the mood to be patient today, he didn't have to wait long though….each agreeing.

"Ok, so then what is it that each of can do for you, how can I at least help you Mr. Slade" Mr. Woo the first to offer his services.

Slade didn't think he'd heard a more tantalizing expression. "Think of something each of you can tell me that if I were to use it; and come back to you this meeting never having taken place, that at any point in time, each of yours lives I would be able to convince you to trust me and you would agree to go along with me in my plan to destroy the Justice League and ruin the Teen Titans lives."

.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the DC comic universe, only the idea for this twisted tale, maybe my brain should work for them though.

Story Title: TT Reversal series, Book 1 Tearing down

Chapter 5 to do that right

This Slade he was angry. Had been, because he'd been focused on revenge, Slade had wanted nothing better then to take his revenge upon Batman's young partner, taking revenge upon the Batman by Robin's death, same as Batman had taken Slade's life away from him.

Things change though, over the course of time Slade had grown to relax, not wanting to kill Robin. Instead he'd come to desire and wish Robin as his own son. Wanting him to rule by his side and considering no one more qualified in filling the post as his Apprentice then Robin was.

Slade was quite a changed man now. He was no longer afraid of being wrong. Quite the opposite lately by his own actions, many mistakes it would seem gave Slade the true pathway to victory and ultimate success.

Apparently not getting what you want was another way of achieving what was rightfully his. Things in Slade's life had finally calmed way down. Things back then had not for him been fast enough; Slade wanting to hurry the process along, had been angry when the Titans had separated and divided, his plan to destroy the Titans from the inside first and then capture and kill Batman's beloved kid bird once he was isolated and all alone.

But dividing or conquering the Teen Titans that way had proven incorrect and wrong. Slade vowing as he'd slammed down his fist; the impact toppling over his tea cup and china breaking all over the floor, Wintergreen attentive enough that he cleaned up the mess and replaced the cup of tea "next time I will succeed."

He'd matured much since then; over time, quite possibly as he looked back now this Slade had been just asking for reason to fail, his brain still reasonably new to all Slade later became capable of then doing….now able to keep his wits about him.

Patient and able to carry on at a much slower pace then before: 'when one knows the rewards that await them, one finds it much easier to then take their time and allow things to happen' drawing his pray in, Slade loved just allowing things to happen. His own actions back then, he now realized lead up to Robin escaping.

Things aren't always so bad; when you fail, it's what you lean and are able to do when fate give you that second chance. How you prove yourself a good student and don't make that same mistake the next time around.

---------------

[11:00am]

Titan's Year 1.4 of their hooking up and forming a team, each of them was still trying to get to know one another better; setting a sunny day in Jump City.

---------------

In the heart of Jump City built at the intersection of two streets was an angle some architect should have been fined for doing. Suggestive maybe of the possible different approaches to the questioning dilemma; and why that on a second story patio, a group of teenagers was also trying to find answers in a debate over which type of pizza topping everyone could agree upon.

The Titans stood up ready for action; and where seconds ago they had been in a debate over pizza, now they were united in an actual cause….their cities survival.

"Titans Go"

"Um…don't buses normally have drivers?"

"Don't baby carriages normally have babies?"

The questioning stares resulting in the harsh and overly aggressive introduction to a new kind of enemy. "Are you pit-sniffers normally this stupid?"

"Who are you guys?"

"We are the H.I.V.E."

Mammoth, Jinx and Gizmo took out the Titans left and right; sending poor Cyborg into orbit, "What do you call an idiot with a rocket on his back?"

"My Friend" Starfire flew up and quickly left after her fiend, her hope that she might catch up to Cyborg before serious damage could come to him, which left three Titans to stand against the threat of three villains.

The remaining Titans formed up; choosing carefully a means to try and outmaneuver three odd fellow strangers.

-//-

Jinx engaged in a fist lashing with Raven smiled 'You fight like a boy' the titan leader and green dweeb already down, Raven didn't notice Gizmo until it was too late. 'And you're gonna croke like a frog!' the flash of blasted light any normal camera might produce sent the young Goth flying backwards and directly into Robin's body.

Beast Boy passing them by faired even less better then his predecessor. 'Is it me, or are we getting our butts kicked?' (And was Starfire and Cyborg by now, China, the moon? Sheesh)

"Listen up team I have a plan" Robin's confidence only slightly decreased with the team short two members, instead he stood facing the threat of Mammoth sized furry, technical Gizmo genius, and malicious Jinx alone.

"Does your fancy plan include getting fried?"

No, but theirs included sending the Boy Wonder to the watery depths below the city streets. Raven and Beast Boy watching hopelessly as the shadowy depths and murky water swallowed their Titans leader, leaving the HIVE with victory and celebration's reward.

-//-

Back at Titan Tower, an argument brought on by urgent concern left the pondering question 'Where was Robin?' a phrase that soon would become more common as the weeks and months as a team continued. For although the group of teenage heroes fought and won victorious that day, the simple questioning:

"Who hired you, what were you really after?"

"Why the titans?" and Gizmo letting slip the name of what would become the Titans worst enemy; inevitably Robin's fate.

Left them all with the single phrase:

"Cram it. I'm calling Slade."

"Who is Slade?"

To haunt a Titans' forever lasting thoughts.

------------------------

Even the Headmistress was apologetic to Slade: "I assure you such failures are not tolerated within the HIVE."

"Once the agents have been retrieved from the authorities, they will be disciplined, strictly disciplined." walking off down the long walkway following alone after Slade Madam was ashamed of how her students had preformed for such a reputable client.

Slade's hideout was full of gears and mechanical machines, making sounds where no one could hear perfectly. Just the kind of stealthy cover an assassins' foot falls needed. The man drew closer, right around behind the two idol figures; a slip in Slade's notice, the codes for the intruder detecting his software already having disabled Slade's robots as well besides they weren't able to pick out distinction…

"Actually…your agents served my plans quite well' Slade speaking with Madam turned to look at the screens in front of him, behind, and all around her.

Turning the corner; the man paused waiting, watchful, until the two turned his way finally.

Surprise and shock greeted him; both wore an orange and black face mask, it was like looking at a mirror. Slade drew attention to himself first (Of course he would) He would have done the exact same thing.

"They served mine equally as well, too!"

Point blank gunshots echoed off the armor plated body; straight to the head, heart, and brain stem Slade's body dropped to the floor, Madam Headmistress issuing shocked vocal release.

"I never expected them to succeed," commented the duplicate image of Slade, the Headmistress unsure what was truly going on just stood there now.

The entire better for him (Slade), because having a calm and unsuspecting victim was easier. Walking past the body of his other self, Slade moved to the front where the HIVE Headmistress stood. "They were merely messengers, and the message was received."

Moments later the body of the now strangled/broken boned woman; neck limply falling sideways, was discarding to the floor; dead weight in the strong hands of Slade, her body issued a resounding thud echoed when it hit metal walkway, falling off and over into the dark depths below. Immortal, his other self would not stay dead for much longer; Slade mustn't let him awaken too much. Only long enough so that future Slade could swiftly deliver a fatal killing blow. (If anyone knew how to permanently kill Slade it would be his own self)

With his cold single blue eye Slade attended to the issue of disposing of his past; currently present ulterior self's body, he knew full well what the scientific theories regarding time travel where. That killing the self of one's own past, negated the 'him' from the future; but that was a load of bullshit, he'd already done it over and over again…and things had turned out to be just fine, because there he stood…Slade in all his glory.

Still alive, and his former weaker self permanently disposed of; and gone leaving only his renewed plans for capturing Robin behind, this time……'Things can't possibly stop me.'

Slade was free to take up where his past would have left off and failed. Inevitably he would have had to have failed; it was the present after all, only way to help rewrite histories future, was for someone who'd already walked that path to be capable of changing what already would have been.

Slade smiled, echoes of laughter ringing out strong and triumphant. "Not Much longer to go" Robin's image popping up all over the theater size screens. 'Who is Slade'…….who is Slade….

"Who indeed"

TO BE CONTINUED……..

A/N: Good, Bad, interesting, strange. Having trouble following. Review and let me know. From here we go into a version of each following Episode, leading us finally up to a different version of the Episode Masks and of the Apprentice episodes.

.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the DC comic universe, only the idea for this twisted tale, maybe my brain should work for them though.

Story Title: TT Reversal series, Book 1 Tearing down

Chapter 6 What's someone got to do?

Ever wonder how personalities differ, like for instance how Slade's seemed to change practically over night. Wintergreen found that Slade's had changed, he seemed calmer days later. Ever since his failure to break the Titans up and leave Robin vulnerable or alone; that outburst had really been something that day, Slade's success with having the HIVE representative leave the Titans leader a message, he seemed satisfied. It was like Slade had become a whole different person….Wintergreen liked this Slade better then the one before.

"Here's your tea Sir."

"Thank you Wintergreen."

"Is there anything else I can get for you Sir?"

"Not right now, but after I get back from my meeting with Doctor McMunglen please make sure that everything is ready for when the two brothers arrive."

"Very well Sir." Wintergreen thankful that his patience and faith in his friend was finally paying off, Slade had finally turned into the type of person this old butler could be proud to attend.

-//-

"Why Mr. Wilson it was quite a surprise when I got your phone call," enthusiastic same as all the other times before when Slade had first met crazy Quinten McMunglen.

Slade able to know exactly what the man was going to say next, "I can tell you're a man who knows true profit when he sees it."

Dressed in civilian clothing, Slade already had his makeup one he would use for when he got back tonight, it wouldn't be until later on down the road that he would stop pretending and allow Doctor Q to see his real face (his mask, no one saw Slade's face face except…)

"I understand that you petitioned Bruce Wayne for a chance at showing him your invention, has there been any reply?" Slade always started out like this, he always wanted to make sure that nothing strange or a timeline quark had disrupted his plans towards being the only one Quinten McMunglen shared his invention with. There had been one time that something previous had apparently gone wrong, because it had thrown a few things off and Bruce Wayne had called McMunglen back, Slade had abandoned that time line altogether then, not even wanting to try and struggle to correct things.

It wasn't for lack of challenge it was Slade had learned that when dealing in time, certain precautions might lead him to being unable to go backwards again. He did nothing which would loose him that exact point of his victory in capturing and keeping hold over Robin.

"That's good to hear, because I believe that us meeting was divine providence, like how I'm going to use your machine and change the world, you doctor are about to be raised up to god status." Doctor Q was Narcissi after all…Histrionics' tendencies always gave Slade the means of controlling the doctor and when there were times when Slade couldn't control him…then Slade's associate partner did that for him.

"This is my associate Mr. Mezmer."

"Nice to meet you," Quinten shaking hands with the very skinny, very tall gentleman.

"You're going to help us do great things Mr. McMunglen, Alex smiling as he snuck a quick peak Slade's way. For three months now, Slade had been helping Alex with his own troubles, teaching him to control and to use his cursed gift; an experiment gone horribly wrong, Alex was just glad Slade had shown up when he did.

Knowing Slade's plans for this doctor and then this world, Alex Mezmer code name Hypno would do anything and everything in his new growing power to ensure that nothing kept Slade from succeeding.

"It's finally glad others can see what a genius I truly am, I always knew destiny had great things planned out for me."

"Indeed it does" a smile along with purr spreading out from Slade's voice.

-//-

Every day can be rather boring if you aren't able to harass or at least get back at the one's you live with, like when a certain cyborg puts red dye in Beast Boy's shampoo, effetely turning his skin red for two days, it was time for Beast Boy to finally get him back. 'It's going to be a great prank'

Telling Raven his plan, not realizing that it would backfire and that Starfire would be the one with motor oil all over her face. "We have a name for people like you one my planet. It is 'Clorbag!' "

Some forces of nature just can't be pared up together, the two elements who were brothers might have been priority to find and halt the destruction they would cause, but Robin sticking him with Starfire wasn't exactly Beast Boy's idea of cooperative team work right now. "Ah can't Cyborg instead come with me?"

"Cyborg can't fly."

"Oh yeah"

It became apparent to Beast Boy then; when the face didn't even work, that his issues with Starfire were a whole lot more serious then even there current issue of how they were going to stop or take down a couple guys; one capable of volts of charge, and the other sound thunder in physical form.

Slade really loved how technology was capable of getting him everything he wanted. He'd spent quite a bit of time over in the orient, china particularly; Shinto had shared with him quite a lot about magic and nature, teaching Slade quite a lot of things. His favorite trick appearing and disappearing into thin air, made transporting himself distances quite fun, but it also took a lot out of a person.

A good reason why the use of magic and spells wasn't always necessary, sometimes using magic together with a handy gadget got the job down just as well. Relying on magic alone was much of a challenge anyway, Slade liked being able to manipulate the situation. Nature manipulation was essentially something Slade would pass on and teach to Robin once this cluster of small laid plans worked and Robin stood at his side, but for right now his laser box would help him entrap and manipulate these two brothers.

The beginning of a long six month, to year plan before Slade and Robin would finally meet and agree to Robin being Slade's apprentice…and not just to save his friends either.

It wasn't in the plan to actually burn Jump City to the ground. At least not this time it wasn't, back then; he'd still been unsure if he wanted to capture Robin or to still kill him, but events had been making him see that Robin held great potential.

Robin possessed a uniqueness which Slade could tap into and with improvement; the Boy Wonder could be just the right person for what Slade had been looking for. After Batman had shot him, Slade had started thinking that maybe it was time he had someone who could follow in his footsteps during temporary times when he wasn't around or able to carry over his empire day after day. The perfect Apprentice wasn't exactly easy to find, especially to someone as picky as Slade was.

"Sticks and leaves, there is no fun in blasting such frail targets."

Slade smiling "Are you so certain young master, try…you may like what you see."

Slade had traveled back in time to this point once before, he knew that to change events here did nothing in altering the course; days following brought forth in the time line, why not have a little fun while he could. He enjoyed taking his time to lean or discover new things.

Slade could do whatever he wanted and it was nice being able to practice some of the magic Shinto had given him to use before he'd left china.

His meeting with Mr. Woo had been fascinating; when Slade had approached him about how he could grant him what he wanted most the man had pounced in a means of setting up residency over in America. Certain bad debts were almost impossible to escape without moving to another country….all Slade had wanted in return was the man's cooperation and service when the time came for Robin and him to finally leave.

Slade liked how all his former contacts were all eight years younger then he'd met them. It allowed Slade opportunity to establish dominance over almost early on....with the exception of Jason Wyngarde, but even that man was unable to use his powers against Slade's superior mental intellect so it really didn't matter what Mindbinder tried to do.

Slade had taught Hypno how to control his powers, finding he liked being able to use some of that same psychic power here himself, recalling back to himself the scepter of 'fire' was a handy trick when Robin knocked it from his hands.

Robin might believe himself with the upper hand over Slade but he would eventually have control over everyone else that he needed in order for this plan of his to work.

"Robin" voice tone something Robin wouldn't be able to pick up on this early in the child's relationship to Slade, but in it he conveyed pleasure, happy at seeing Robin again like this.

"Who are you?" Perhaps the boy could pick up on certain aspect, or things.

Engaging Robin was light and mood uplifting, Slade hadn't had this much fun in years. Almost forgetting what a pleasure it was to be the center of Robin's attention. Nightwing had started to take on later qualities which made the game less fun and a whole lot more serious. There was too much Bat in him after Slade let the chase drift off to the side.

With the magic talisman keeping Fire alive, the Titans off chasing down his monster in order to save a city which wasn't in any danger, because the Titans would succeed, they always did. Lightning and Thunder may be fighting each other now, but in just a short while they would stop and decided to work together in putting out the monster of fire, there was just some elements of nature that when put together had force to change and when combined created new elements. Rain was born through thunder and lightning.

He might as well begin now planting the seeds, "Robin is that the best you can do?"

Leaving behind the talisman wasn't really a big deal, Slade could always try and get it back later if he wished, but in this way it left Robin his first real clue, which could then lead him into that obsession he later took on and thinking of that somehow put another smile upon Slade's face.

"So Slade wants to destroy the city," Robin sharing the talisman with Cyborg.

"Don't know, but I will find out why." The marks of a mystery to solve and the beginning of an obsession born and brought forth, "And he won't get away with it."

.

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the DC comic universe, only the idea for this twisted tale, maybe my brain should work for them though.

Story Title: TT Reversal series, Book 1 Tearing down

Chapter 7 really such a big man

"Just remember that if you get caught, I had nothing ever to do with any of this."

"Yeah, yeah, I wouldn't nark on you man."

Ross Murphy know that paying for College by making for people fake ID's and forged documents wasn't the smartest thing to be doing, but he'd started doing it in high school and he'd gotten really good at doing it. Possibly good enough that he might consider making a career out of it, had he practical reason to believe such a thing could actually earn him enough money or keep him from getting caught.

"Are you Ross Murphy?"

They were supposed to be private dormitories, how this old man had gained entry, made Ross question whether or not he was about to get busted. "Who's asking?"

"My name is Slade, and I hear you have quite a talent for getting people things they want but can't always have."

Now he knew he was in trouble. "Listen man, I don't know what you're talking about, but these are private college dormitories and if you don't leave I'm going to have to call security."

Slade with his mask off only smiled, this was the one time he was going to share with someone his face; besides after this one task Ross Murphy would forget he ever saw Slade Wilson's real face, he'd become just another face in an endless stream of clients Ross the silver cross, would come to have. Never hearing or seeing from Slade Wilson ever again, but he just might help and give a new player his first taste at the big leagues.

"I have a job for you; and I hear you're quite the capable artist, something for which I can make it quite worth your while. That is…if you're up for the challenge, or really as good as they say you are….."

"And who's they?" Doubt was still making Murphy question why this guy was here.

The handful of bound packets of C notes in the guys grip was too good to be true. "These claim you can make for me some fake papers and new identities….but if you're not interested….I could go somewhere else."

"No, no." Murphy reaching quickly and taking hold of the money. "Whatever I can do for you….

-//-

---------------

[12:27pm] Another Sunny west cost day. The Titans enjoying the warm weather along with all those out of school, summer time really was great day for a picnic.

---------------

Only Cyborg would be disappointed by the break down of his own parts.

It was Starfire's first time tasting mustard and she discovered that it was her beverage of choice. "Please tell me, is there anymore of this wonderful yellow liquid?" Her friends shocked and surprised by her behavior.

It would be the beginning of a strange line in events; leading with mustard, and following as the Titans chased around town Mumbo believing him to have stolen their friend. "Where is he?"

"Where's who?"

"Then if Mumbo doesn't have him….he must be still back at the junkyard."

"Who are you?"

"I am Fixit….and you are broken, but I can help you…

"Biological components….

Discovering that it's not how people are different its how what's inside makes them the same.

-//-

"Doctor Quinten how's it coming along?"

There was still a small flinch every time the doctor saw Slade wearing his masked face, but already he was getting over it. Attention was what the doctor sought Slade providing him with enough words and praise that Quintens Histrionic tendencies already make him believe he and Slade were real good friends.

"I really think you're going to be impressed Slade, come, come, I want you to see what I've just discovered." The long drawn out and over dramatized presentation had been something Slade had already seen now a couple times, but the end results allowed McMunglen to create and achieve genius concepts, each new idea furthering along the last results of Slade's previous upgrades, eventually the Doctors work would no longer be necessary, after that Slade would hunt down and kill off every copy he ever encountered of this man. He was beginning to drive Slade crazy. There was only so much one man could take of a guy like this.

"And how is our other guest?"

Slade walking into the screen room, Hypno and Wintergreen each taking turns to sit there and monitor there newest member of Slade's team. "I believe he keeps trying to force images into their heads, wanting to try and get them to free him."

A smile flashing the face of Alex Mezmer, "Guess he hasn't realized yet that they aren't actually alive."

There was a smirk of pure malign on Slade's own face, watching Jason Wyngarde suffer was almost as satisfying as if he's had Batman to torture and break to his will. "Just make sure that you don't become affected by Mindbinder's illusions. He doesn't just make you see things, he's also strong enough to make illusions fake the five senses," warned Slade.

Concern upon Wintergreens face, it was his watch now. "You mean this man can actually make someone believe they feel, taste, breath, and smell things?"

It was why Slade had placed Jason in a cell on the far end of the compound, the close proximity to his powers was what gave people of lesser minds volubility to him, just watching him through the monitor screen couldn't do anything though.

"Worry not Wintergreen, Jason has no power as long as he remains locked up; I have the type of mind which he can not affect, once I have broken him we shall have a powerful tool in order to keep Robin's mind focused."

With the combined powers of Hypno and Mindbinder Robin's allegiance would then be assured.

-//-

Time seemed to be something that just passed; it wasn't that Slade enjoyed allowing Robin and his Team time to bond and grow closer, it just seemed that organizing and obtaining just the perfect deck of cards, the lengths, and time it took Slade in order to finally convince Jason Wyngarde to join forces with him. Had been something which only equally compared to all the other effort and planning he had to put into all other portions of his plans.

Ross Murphy had finally come through on his order for Slade, the exchange proving to Slade that he had now just become the main source and reason Ross the Cross would make it straight to the top. "A little piece of friendly advice, always keep the self centered ego speech out of prying ears, lest the cops or even the JLA find out about you and come calling you a visit….or nice friendly chat."

It was that advice which would stick with Murphy right up till that time he once upon a time met Slade all over again.

-//-

Doctor Light was a freak, but he was a lunatic who knew what he was doing. His light rays weren't just bright they also packed a punch.

"Afraid of a little light?"

Raven she just wasn't in the mood for this type of battle right now. "Azerath Metrion Zinthose" "Ah" getting prematurely knocked out of the mantra.

"Little advice," Light feeling superior to these bunch of teenage kids, "find shorter magic words to speak."

'That's it' Raven getting angry and for the first time here teammates saw a whole other side to the quite, always alone or by her self, gothic girl.

Eventually Beast Boy and Cyborg found themselves kidnapped and taken to a world where "I think I would know if they were dangerous" Beast Boy's last famous words, the catalyst to quite little birds turning into red eyed demon birds.

"You just had to…

"Hay guys what's up?"

Raven? And what was up with here dressing suddenly in Pink.

"Are you laughing?"

"Your' funny"

'Well alright' but Beast Boy's happiness didn't last long, Cyborg and him encountering Raven couple walks later, a giant maze popping up around them. "There doesn't seem a way out"

"I can guide you out of the maze, but once we get to the end, you aren't going to like me anymore."

"Ha" Beast Boy unable to figure out why, until the giant stone psycho sword wielding dude tried to kill them.

"Hi yah, in your face"

"What's with you?"

"Oh I get it now" Cyborg finally paging Brave for really what she was, "and you're shy, and your happy, these are all personality traits inside Raven's subconscious."

"And that means, that we're inside Raven's head…

"And I want you both out, now!"

Discovering for the first time that there were true friends who were willing to help her, also the first time Beast Boy and Raven had opportunity to get to know one another, 'you don't hate me'

The three friends forming a bond that day that would cross and become a friendship both needed and could cherish.

-//-

That friendship would continue as Starfire and Raven found a week or so later, opportunity forced upon them to get to know one another better. The bodies of their friends being stolen and tiny puppets have squeaky little voices.

"How does this things fly" Raven now trapped in Starfire's body, it a strange thing seeing you're face through somebody else's eyes. It took the meaning 'walk a mile in someone else's shoes' to a whole other level.

How to switch themselves back, not very likely till they would be able to manage and function in each other's bodies "Unbridled joy to fly, righteous furry to shot starbolts, and confidence in order to gain strength."

Seems Starfire had an easier time of it in Rave's body, the she did in Stars, although there might be more to say about leaning to stop then there was in trying to draw up and out emotions normally unable to, and now forced to express.

"If we are going to try and save their lives, then we are going to first have to share our own; it is information we need to know and understand, getting to know one another in order to succeed."

It was another first time, which seeing as they had to try and break into the old run down and abandoned stage show theater, Puppet King 'I want to be a real boy someday' was trying to eradicate the souls of trapped in puppet land; the rest of their teammates.

With luck, persistence and a will to succeed, the two girls pulled it off. Saving the lives of their friends, destroying the puppet kings controller and returning everyone back to normal.

"No, without the magic I'm nothing….

It was the beginning of the two Titan females' forming a bond of friendship, they would need it in the coming time after Slade had captured and taken Robin away from them. Some people just don't get to choose the kinds of comrades and friends they make or encounter, sometimes events circumstances and forces of nature and the universe just bring them all together.

"That can't be right?"

Larry Price was wondering how it had finally reached his C. O. that he was working side deals all on his own. The crooked owner was pocketing all the money and forging two set's of books, while skimming off the tops.

Price was now twenty-two and he'd just discovered that the legitimate business he believed the owner to be running was in fact making a killing off the sale and deals of weapons and all manner of deadly weapons.

It had just been Larry's luck that he'd run into this man Slade, who'd come looking for something and been asking about the kind of things which Larry had no idea where anyone might find those types of things. "Ah maybe the Internet"

"That's where I got the address for you're shop from, now how about I see what type of merchandise you guys have."

Slade had read the history and portfolio Larry the Junk guy had made for himself, he knew how Larry had inherited the business from his boss….after killing him of course.

"Look man, I don't know what you're talking about…"

Slade reaching past and pushing the hidden counter, the revelation that day; under the disguise that he had been a pushy customer and just wanted to speed things along, was a real eye opening experience for Larry Price and made sales skyrocket that day. Slade walked away with everything, cleaning out the place and leaving Larry holding a money bag and a gift from Slade as well.

The single gun, bullets already loaded proved effortless in pretending there'd been a robbery and owner David Hall had been shot while attempting to stop the thief who they never found.

"Come back and do business with us again."

.

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the DC comic universe, only the idea for this twisted tale, maybe my brain should work for them though.

Story Title: TT Reversal series, Book 1 Tearing down

Chapter 8 Ego and folly

What Best Boy really wanted above everything else was to be recognized for who he is. The Titan sub was going out, there mission was to stop a sea criminal from sinking anymore ships and to get back the toxic cargo which had been stolen.

"Is everyone ready," called out Robin.

Beast Boy's reply was "Titans secret weapon ready to rock," his pride and ego were then brought down when Cyborg happened to make reply:

"Only time you qualify as a secret weapon is when you eat a tofu bean burrito," effectively shooting down Beast Boy's ego and the start to a long mission, trying to prove himself and have everyone recognize his skills.

The Ego can be one's greatest hang up, Slade hadn't believed that he allowed his to get in the way of things but he had leaned many lessons about why it was not safe to let ego go unchecked.

Dan Winsten was learning that lesson today as well. He'd finally been caught by his army Lieutenant for siphoning off weapons and equipment, food stuff's and supplies, even several classified documents and reports had mysteriously slipped past boarder patrol and made it into the hands of the Star City news department.

He'd bee facing a court-martial unless he could find a way of dealing with this, not even Smiling Dan could charm his way out of this guys hate for him. Lieutenant Jessen had no faults to exploit he was carrier military and he had a squeaky clean record, he did what he was told, performed duties with efficiency and was probably why he'd just been transferred. He was here to make sure things got cleaned up and those at there base were ready for inspection within the coming couple months.

Already he was finding a great deal that was wrong, starting with how Dan had been using his power and rank as influence brokering deals, creating contacts, and trying to now buy his way out of getting turned over for dishonorable discharge and serve some jail time.

Slade Wilson stood at the edge of the barracks watching the argument between Lieutenant Jessen and Sergeant Deniel Winsten. A masterstroke if you asked Slade, his pointing out to Jessen how Dan Winsten always seemed around or in the middle of things when this bases inventory always came up short, it had begun Jessen's mission to figure out what Winsten had been up to and now had lead Jessen to figuring out that Dan Winsten aka smiling Dan the man was dirty and crooked.

Oh Slade was sure, that similar as before; when Daniels had been thrown out of the military for being caught, he'd called in that Senator from one of those eastern states and had the whole thing swept under the rug. Probably didn't want things to drag a reputable name into the mud along with his.

Except that this time Slade was going to come to his rescue, ensuring that instead of Daniels having to spend six months tying to work his way back into the good graces of all those contacts he's already established, this time Smiling Dan's reputation would remain in tact and he'd then be able to carry forth creating more lines of network and connections.

In the future Slade would have great need for someone with influence and power, someone he would be able to manipulate and spend a great deal of money passing around favors while leaving trails of goose chase bread crumbs for those JLA and Titans who's been trying to locate and track down Robin and himself.

"Lieutenant what seems to be the problem?"

"Coronal Sir….."

"Stop making me look bad!"

"This was supposed to be my mission before you showed up, but I got a news flash for you, you're not better then me!"

"I don't think I'm better then you."

"You don't?" Beast Boy's surprise, acknowledgement even the smallest kind, can sometimes be all it takes in forming a friendship and starting a new relationship off on a pathway which leads to teamwork and those who'll be there to back you up any time trouble calls or someone comes asking a favor.

"Thanks for bailing me out back there, if there's ever something I can do for you…."

Coronal Wilson just smiled, "I'll tuck that reminder away for a later date."

Wilson was new to Wintens branch but came with a reputation as a man with a lot of influence and power. This was pay dirt his hitting it off and being indebted to this man, after today Smiling Dan could see himself pushing ahead and getting higher up in the network of contacts and people who he could know.

Providence was smiling this day. Both men had exactly what they wanted, just one of them held all the cards the other didn't know it yet. He'd find that out after he was to far deep in…and unable to get him self back out.

"My brilliant plan is already a success"

"If one of me was perfect"

"Why not make more"

"You can never have too much of a good thing"

"Once my army conquers Atlantis"

"I will declare war on the surface world, everyone on the planet will bow down before me,"

"And praise my Perfection!"

.

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the DC comic universe, only the idea for this twisted tale, maybe my brain should work for them though.

Story Title: TT Reversal series, Book 1 Tearing down

Chapter 9 sometimes even the smallest things

With all the pieces in Slade's master plan finally coming together it was now up to Slade to turn back around and to try and face similar issue with Robin and his team the Teen Titans.

Having to plant cryptic clues, leave trails of breadcrumbs to follow, and maneuver all the correct pawns into place; just so that Robin and his team might be introduced to a more whole, or character profile version of the mysterious 'Slade' they'd months back been introduced to.

It was now time that Slade's robots be introduced to them. Slade picking a day when there would be witnesses available; the streets of children who came together to play street sports would work just fine, credibility for any adult was never secure when the witness to any crime was a child, yet the Teen Titans would take their word for it.

"So what did you see then?" Cyborg interviewing the street kids who claimed to have witnessed how suddenly fifty tons of precious cargo had just been picked up and walked away.

"There had to have been a truck?"

Three street kids each shaking there heads. "There were these guys you see, they were all dressed in back ninja suits. Their faces painted with an orange dote over their faces,"

"Yeah" interrupted another one "I think they were wearing some sort of masks over their faces, it was hard to make out their eyes, but I think I might have saw one of them glow red there eyes."

"That can't be possible" chastised the third kid to the other Cyborg standing there remained silent although look on his face told of how confusing this all seemed to him. It shouldn't, after all he could bench press almost five hundred pounds, picking up a shipment crate weighing only three hundred wasn't exactly out of the bounds of reality, he was merely confused by the details and descriptions these kids were feeding him with.

"You guys aren't just all making this up are you?"

The three street kids turned and glared at him "We're telling you we saw ninja dudes carrying off the ship's cargo like it weighed less then if you were picking up a box of crackers man, if you don't want to believe us then don't."

"But I know what I saw."

It was the beginning of a rash of strange robberies and when the Titans got to the scene of yet another bazaar crime; this time one down town, the Museum of modern art now had claw marks to add to the clean up and reparirs they were already still trying to make from when those two weather brothers had attacked and destroyed their out front exhibit.

'Kind of makes you look at playing falling dominos differently doesn't it,' Raven not really smiling but BB's comment was rather amusing.

This defiantly was something she didn't think belonged and she didn't like how deep the carved in claw marks were to the door which had been forced back and bent off its hinges.

"Titans come take a look at this" Robin was over with the manager of the museum, they were rewinding and playing back the security footage, trying to see if any of the cameras had recorded the images of the Museums robbery.

Cyborg: "Sharp claws,"

"Orange dots for their faces," Starfire her eyes wide,

"And dude, they really do look sort of like Ninjas" Beast Boy was panicking already, Raven, she made sure he didn't get a chance to fly off half cocked and start telling them some strange theory.

"Obviously they work for someone else, think it could be Slade?"

Robin spent a couple moments with his hands crossed over his chest, there leaders mind was running back everything they knew of the mystery man Slade. "It's possible, except that everything these guys have stolen in the last couple months don't exactly make a whole lot of since, what was it they were after here at the museum?"

"Modern art," spoke up BB trying to look funny, the others paying no attention to him.

"I just wish I knew what Slade was after……"

Famous last words, since after that; the leads the Titan kept getting, were then pointing them in what Robin felt were even more stranger and stranger clues. It felt like to Robin that they were all just being lead around the city on one giant scavenger hunt.

Slade's mystery men (they were assuming these guys worked for Slade) enough eye witness reports had confirmed that they weren't just strong they were vicious as well. Stealing everything from common yard tools to things like street signs, to diamond jewelry store signs, displays, dog kennel wire fencing and to tires off cars….and then some things which made Robin worry they planned on creating or making a bomb.

"These last three chemical agents can be used in the design of rocket fuel," informed Cyborg to the team. Each of them had split up after so many things had been reported stolen…Robin having assigned them each to certain duties and investigations….the Titans were now focusing on the different aspects of the city which had been hit, Cyborg trying to find out why or exactly what the chemical's stolen could be separate or jointly used for.

It was making the Titans crazy. Robin had reverted back to investigating things the old Gotham way. Patrol the city, search out the snitches, harass scum and low-lives for information and try and pick up a clue or two along the way as varying leads came to pass.

His luck so far had only lead him to a guy named Mesmer but all he'd been able to offer him was a couple tacos and a picket full of hot sauce packets. "Are you always on this street corner, seeing vending items?"

"Sure am its how I make my living, although on Tuesdays and Wednesdays I'm always on 54th and Gunnison."

"Why's that?"

"Because that's the day all the dealers are out and about, and I make a real good profit that day by all the munchies runs clients come and get."

It wasn't just a joke, that the vender had been honest enough to inform him of the gangs and drug deals happening around the neighborhood had been the first trust Robin had received but it wasn't something he didn't already not know; ever since arriving in Jump City year and more ago, Robin had been planning to settle down and to start taking back the streets for the citizens from the drug deals, his team just hadn't had that type of experience and he never seemed to be able to sneak off and do solo work alone.

Running a team wasn't like how life back in Gotham had been, explaining everything to Starfire had taken some getting used to, Robin didn't think she or even Cyborg of Beast Boy would fully understand the delicate nature that such missions required, it was why Raven and Robin were out scouring the streets, looking for clues and asking question, while the remainder of the team stayed doing paperwork and research back at Titans Tower.

Slade sat and watched the monitor screens. His bird watching days had been over far too quickly for Slade to realize how much he missed them. Back when Nightwing had abandoned his team; Jason's death had hit the Batman hard, that reminded Slade, perhaps he could prevent some things now, before Batman had opportunity to meet Jason Todd or Timothy Drake.

Jason would make a fine killer, the psychotic break the boys mind had always proved to Slade just what a poor judge of character Batman really was; he'd failed to notice what genius Robin was, failed to see when some boy high school kid was following him around and he'd failed to notice that Jason Todd was mentally unstable.

Yet how was it that he always managed to evade detection, capture and prevent Lex Luther or even Slade from carrying out his plans against Gotham or against him. Personally Slade thought maybe the Batman was mentally loose with some screws himself; only not when in Batman mode only when pretending whatever his day time disguise was, Bruce Wayne wasn't much on the receiving end of Slade's test runs against trying to remove him or take Gotham's figurehead down. He'd never seem much challenge in doing things that way….but maybe?

No, Slade had mission and means for something more; which he wanted, he wasn't about to go and mess things up and try something different now.

Not unless it involved watching his favorite little bird running around all over the city. Robin and the Titans were utterly confused; as they should have been, Slade had purposefully sent out his armies of Slade-bots to go around the city and randomly grab and snatch certain things…in doing so, it was funny watching Robin try and makes sense of something that had no meaning to make sense out of.

"I guess it's about time I laid my final clues which will help lead Robin into the next phase in my operation."

Jason Wyngard took a step forward, "where should I go to next?"

Slade reached forward and drew a file to himself, handing the file to Jason; Mindbinder was much more delightful to have around when Slade wasn't always having to block out or see his way past all the illusions which Jason projected, for instance everyone else as Jason Wyngard as being a young man, age roughly twenty-five, not what Slade saw who's age was roughly fifty, the real Jason not the illusion image was a guy with white hair, and short beard, small build and terrible dark circles under his eyes.

Slade's torturous treatment of him hadn't improved his life expectancy either. It was easier for Slade to just keep thinking he was going to use Mindbinder for what he needed and then discard of the man, but Slade hadn't charted this coarse yet, he wasn't sure if he might not need him later on in order to keep Robin's mind right where he wanted it to be.

'Hum'

Slade's eyes narrowing. "Make sure that nobody sees you speaking to this man, I don't want there to be anything which might distract the Titans from finding and believing these clues are genuine or real."

Mindbinder breathed a deep sigh or reluctance but took the file of paperwork and turned to leave. Two of Slade's robots flanked him as he walked way and out of the room, he'd already realized that Slade possessed the kind of power he could only dream of, yet unlike all the other minions and lackeys hanging around Slade's place, Jason knew that Slade as himself as top leader. There would be no sharing of power; Jason wouldn't if he were able to be the one in charge, there wouldn't even be opportunity to pretend or raise station status equal to Slade's. Jason pretended, he tried and hide the fact that what Slade had promised him would come true. That he would join ranks with the League of Villains' and become just another person of prestige and power, but Mindbinder knew the true truth, Slade when he was done with him, would kill him off and Jason Wyngards life wouldn't amount to another things.

Pretending wasn't so bad though, if Jason weren't working for Slade, then he'd probably be dead or worse off in prison lost in some government facility somewhere. Better the devil you know and can understand.

-//-

"Tell Slade that if he wants this, he can come and get it himself."

Clues had finally pointed Robin and his team to a secret disk being held at Wayne Industries research facility. Robin and his team just beating Slade's men there….

Battle ensued, Robin found himself impressed by how ninja and combat ready these guys were. They battled with martial arts moves which showed deep devotion to training, their punches were hard; Robin hitting them back felt like they were made of steal, 'must be armor platting underneath what they were wearing'

The Titans were surprised by the laser guns; having only been looking out for those sharp claws they knew and could see, when one of the men produced a laser gun and began firing it off each of the Titans were wise enough to then begin looking out for standing in the line of fire as well.

Beast Boy almost got shot, Raven evening their odds at who owed who their lives to. "I guess we can call it even."

Then the team had to split up and Robin got to thinking of how much work and effort he'd been putting into his secret plan; he was going to trying and find out what Slade wanted, what he was up to. These last several months always getting cryptic clues and never being successful at trying to track down Slade or now these mystery men who Robin associated with him. These guys, none of them talked, they still hadn't said a word and even when Robin had engaged them in battle, sneaking in a couple good hits; even heard enough that they should have at least grunted or growled off some pain, he'd engaged a couple of them without hearing anything.

Only true professionals, who were trained like Batman had been trained by the League of shadows were like that; Robin didn't believe these guys were associated with them, but their similar moves and styles of combat martial arts were very similar to Chinese or Japanese style.

Robin had first considered that maybe Ra's al Ghul had sent this men out to Jump City to try and kidnap Robin again, going to try and ransom him off to Batman again, but then Robin had though it over and of the descriptions and ways these guys dressed just didn't match up with the League of shadows.

Robin didn't exactly know the colors Slade associated himself with but he was beginning to suspect, and associate the color orange with that of Slade's sign. Hadn't seen a monolith of log yet, but after seeing Slade's face flake off and disintegrate away, Thunder and Lightning defeating that fire monster and Slade still getting away, vanishing into thin air, Robin had still seen the orange skin tone or masked face underneath the make-up Slade had worn.

Robin was chasing after one of their mystery men, he saw this as an opportunity to take down and find out what Slade was really planning on doing. Running down the tunnel an explosion blocking Robin's path; he would have to use one of his own exploding disks to help move rubble away, following behind after the ninja was impossible the tunnel was completely blocked.

And it was essential that Robin capture or at least be able to interrogate one of these men. He couldn't afford to loose this guy now!

"Starfire!"

Quick thinking he was able to save his teammate as well as capture his jump cord around the legs of the jet propelled ninja up in the air. Robin forced them to crash, grabbing hold of the mysterious guy and insisting he talk. "Now talk, who is Slade."

Even if this guy wasn't working for Slade, then this would at least get him to say something. A closer examination of the man now was revealing to Robin just how strong and heavy his body was. Honor was only reserved for those who played by rules, Robin didn't care that his unmasking this man's face would be just as dishonorable as if someone were to grab his shirt and rip off his face mask. HE wanted to see!

"And why does he want that chip…."

Surprised when the facemask came off and underneath was a face screen, he was holding a robot; an android, and now a figure stood revealing itself. 'Slade'

Robin didn't like being played and he knew Slade was playing them big time, all the goose chase robberies, the cryptic clues even this thing with the chip was all Slade leading them around. Robin wanted to scream instead he settled for familiarity and challenge.

"Excellent work Robin" baits set to trap, voice playing along for the benefit of the time line, Slade playing his part now to its fullest.

"Slade" Robin's voice by now was getting more confident with whom his opponent was; his calling out and speaking with him is of someone quite used to the others existence, yet still he didn't know Slade true intentions or purpose. (Common occurrence but mystery all the same) Annoyance was echoing in his face and voice (this was a pest in Robin's life now)

"Really, I think you're skills are improving (these words showed that Slade had been hounding them more often before this) a long line of tests and manipulative maneuvering.

R: "No more games, what do you want?"

Slade smiled, Nightwing just didn't speak like that anymore it was refreshing to hear. "But you do lack patience" (His apprentice always did at this age, statement made in comment and remembrance) because Slade knew how much it aggravated Robin at this stage in his life. (Always loving to invoke emotional response) Robin's face grew fierce.

"If your really so curious about my intentions perhaps we should meet face to face," (Slade knowing this would only help to give birth to Red X quicker) When one knows the future already; one doesn't necessarily have to speak exact phrase, the result would always be all that mattered. If by changing the speech Slade only served to encourage Robin into doing what he would have already done more quickly, except with more conviction then his doing so was all the more worth while.

"Tell me where you're hiding and I'll be there in a heartbeat" (Slade was sure he would have)

So tempting, for Slade could just about have done anything; do everything now and let slip his location, to capture Robin before any of this all ever took place yet Slade was a cautious man, he prided himself on his patience. He would not jump ahead, he would wait. Besides playing these games with such a less restrictive Robin had been such a long time in histories passing. He actually missed the ease in which this all took place, all the pleasure in simplistic verbal battle; which when Robin's true wonderment drove him to engage Slade with all he had, Slade couldn't allow but ego and self centered pride to bubble up and ooze out.

He was holding all the cards, holding nothing back and still opportunity was in Slade's hands, but to Slade's surprise Robin still had options for what he might choose to do.

Nightwing had changed, why not Robin.

No, no longer were the games just simple and between he and Slade alone, Nightwing had gotten older. There old child driven games, acts first…think later flaw was gone, in its place Nightwing had become much too like his mentor in that gruff fight first ask question later outlook. Robin was fierce, but he also tried too damn hard; always acting like he wanted to die.

Slade actually missed these good old days; the way Robin's whole focus was devotion just towards him, it made things all the more enjoyable….being the one to shape, mold, and groom his Robin into the kind of man Slade could be renowned for designing.

"Patience Robin, patience." But was Slade speaking to Robin or was he reminding himself that he had to wait as well?

-//-

Things proceeded exactly as Slade knew they would. Two days after Robin had spoken with Slade, storage of Xanthium was stolen; couple days after that Red X made his first appearance, "I'm working a Slade lead on the far side of town, think you can handle things without me?"

His team didn't even suspect, they'd split up and been without their leader before, why not now. "We're good"

But they weren't, they were in way over their own heads and it was because they were playing pawns in a game between Robin and Slade. Red X took them down without even breaking a sweat. Robin might have been happy that his first real test run of Red X as disguise had gone no one on his team recognizing him but he was also rather disappointed that no one on his team had presented him with much of a challenge.

He'd always believed or thought that criminals presented them with everything they had, therefore he'd always given back his very best, that his team hadn't presented him with much of a challenge disappointed and left Robin feeling empty, wanting.

It succeeded in getting him something he was able to contact Slade with. After his conversation with Slade that day, Robin and Cyborg had taken apparent the body of the android Slade had left behind. There were several parts of technology which even Cyborg had to send off and away to Star Labs for analysis. "Wow, this is advanced stuff."

They'd traced the signal back to it's source, Robin not foolish enough to try and use that here as means of calling Slade up, he'd done his own investigating and one dealer on the street had provided this flash and call relay system. 'You call this phone number, leave a quick call back number and then he get's a hold of you'

Combining the two pieces of information, Robin had secretly hoped he would impress Slade with his ability to hack into the telephone stream and call Slade's direct line up; instead of leaving a message, Robin had to wait for the screen to be answered. Still it was worth every once of effort and trouble. Genius mind being finally used. Slade was impressed although he wasn't going to show it.

They were charting unfamiliar territory. Slade had never made it this close to his target, his goal before this, to mess up now, just as things were getting good, Slade would have to begin all over again.

"Rumor has it that you're interested in this" Red X holding up the red disk.

Smiling Slade rewound the footage and re-watched as he conversed with Robin. He'd tapped in and witnessed the whole thing. Patched into city wide surveillance video feed….also knowing the date and time to expect this to happen. (It was much more satisfying being able to watch it happen live this time around, last time all he'd gotten to do was go review pre recorded moments of the event) After having to hunt down and find footage.

"I'm interested in many things," Slade always playing the cool aloof card. He could see that Robin's heart had been into the whole challenge, wanting to test out his efforts and creation against live persons. A real test of creations success, pride in one's abilities and since Slade knew Robin so well…he knew how he himself had felt the first time he'd unleashed his robots out into the world.

Would they succeed, and when they could do. His own triumph and rise in ego when everything played its part, Slade feed with more drive for success when they'd come back and succeeded. Then wanting to use them again….which he could see would be Robin's day still yet to come after tonight's victory against his team.

"Mr?"

"X" answered Robin (his eagerness to announce himself would have told Slade it was someone playing too hard to please; had, that first time around. Which had been what gave Robin away too quickly that last time, Slade almost wanting to change this round of scripted out acting….he almost wanted it…but for the benefit of what was coming later on he would settle for a greater prize.

There was also too the victory of getting away with such risky a scheme. Robin had been able to perpetuate lies, to get away with breaking the rules and then there was his ruse. The success of fooling his friends once helped soften his worries of giving himself away to Slade….however Slade suspected that if it hadn't been for his slip-up saving BB from that train the next night, that Robin might not have proven so obvious to Slade…

He might have thought there was deception but not been so suspecting it was of Robin; as to Robin being the one under the mask, even Slade had not been hundred percent sure that first time around.

It had been Robin's shame over his betrayal of his friends the first time which made the snatching him away as Apprentice all the sweeter. His friends believed in his betrayal, finding out about the probes; then they had felt bad in believing their eyes and not listening to their hearts, Slade actually believing that some of them had actually been listening to their hearts.

Raven at least always chose to believe in the power of deception and evil over her more logical rational thinking why Robin did the things he did. This time none of them would get the chance to experience the pain they could cause….by that single missing factor Slade would leave them with the belief that their leader had abandoned them willingly and consciously.

Slade deciding it was just too much to resist.

"Hmmm, catchy…So, what are you proposing a sale or a gift?"

Robin suggesting a partnership; never realizing he was back then setting himself up for a future he was not prepared for, "I give you the chip you cut me in on your plans."

Slade was thinking about all that back then had happened, "Partnership, My, my, we are ambitious."

Deception was such a quality Slade just loved working with. There was no finer still an attribute then being able to manipulate and drive someone desperate to do almost anything. Just as long as they were rewarded with what they expected to receive.

It was like how all of Robin's friends…after that event, delivered tidings for comparison between himself and Robin to Slade. Cementing within the Boy Wonder's mind similarity for commonality….it was the kind of stuff Slade would work off of, once he controlled Robin's mind forever.

"An alliance cannot be forged from one small chip though."

Robin willing to do anything in order to get close enough to Slade. That made Slade just want to try and take him now….what if he? Ah hell, Slade could just as easily do everything all over again as he'd done it several time before this already.

But he just had to find out. Had to know what would happen, if he might succeed and Slade was burning with the question of what if…what if he entrapped Robin now, what if he used the boy's guilt against him…allowed himself to take and control Robin in an alternative manner then what he had planned; in this mode, in Robin's willingness to betray and lie to his friends….what if?

Willing to follow Slade's comments…what would Robin do, if what was required of him was to forge such an alliance, "Just tell me what you want."

He just had to see if things would turn out……

-//-

"Is the audition over?" Red X was more then ready to get past all this. Robin wasn't as excited about pretending anymore as he'd once been. His teammates were starting to get upset and he didn't know how much longer he could keep up such a charade.

"Patience," lectured Slade, "Trust is easy to destroy, but it takes time to build." He loved speaking in riddles of the future; knowing beforehand what was going to transpire, it was like knowing a secret, something special and important and talking superior to those who should know but don't.

A significant thing; which was exactly what Slade knew, "One last test. Prove yourself and we'll meet to discuss your future."

The Titans computer showed the map of Jump City, with two spots marked and each Titan around an operations center window/screen, all the Titans were there but Robin. He was no where to be found…as usual lately he'd been doing things alone. Raven stood there at the console and thought about him. She was worried that he was getting himself too deep into an obsession over discovering and locating Slade.

"Okay," commented Cyborg, "This is where Red X has been now we just have to figure out where he's gonna strike next."

Robin should have been the one leading them to try and catch Red X, Cyborg was ok but he just didn't have the type of planning skills or means to think like a criminal like Robin could. They were going around in circles, Raven thought it was time perhaps to try and take a break.

"Great" echoed Beast Boy Raven's unspoken eariness and desire for a break as well.

Foot steps could be heard and Starfire looked up, a smiled appearing as she called out to her friend. "Robin!" Like BB and Raven, Starfire believed that they would be far more productive if Robin were leading the chase.

"Glorious, our efforts to locate the Red X will benefit greatly from you help."

But Robin didn't stop to help them, he was in fact completely ignoring them, which was why they believed he didn't notice the looks on each of their faces as he walked past and off down the hallway.

"It'll have to wait. I'm close to a breakthrough with Slade.

Starfire tried to be supportive "that is wonderful news" she figured if she could capture his attention, that he might help them, then they might join forces and once again be all working together. "Perhaps we could be of assistance to…" but Robin was already gone.

Leaving a team which even Cyborg; who had at first enjoyed being in charge, now he also wanted Robin to take back lead and help them focus on the more immediate problem and stop focusing on this mystery guy who they weren't even sure was someone they needed to take care of or be concerned over yet.

What did leaving cryptic clues or stealing junk have cause for concern over, it wasn't like how he'd unleashed that fire monster and then set it loose towards the city and if Slade had really been serious Cyborg didn't think he'd have made up this big master plot or scheme to use some magic monster to capture or destroy the city. It felt more like Slade was toying with them then actually threatening them.

"Let him go." There was bitterness in Beast Boy's voice, just like there was bitterness in the other's minds. "Not like he's been much help lately anyway. If Robin wasn't always A.W.O.L., X would be K.O.'d by now."

Raven couldn't believe she was agreeing with Beast Boy. The words coming out of her mouth, the bitterness in her own mind flowing down into her heart, she'd worked really heard to try and believe in the best of her fellow teammates, something he wasn't used to being a cursed half-demon child to an all evil dad and the end of her destiny being something which was said would end the world. There just wasn't much room for forgiving friends that might betray or dump her.

"Y'all think maybe Robin's losing his grip?" Cyborg was forced in wonder why Robin had suddenly started acting so aloof, so strange.

It was Starfire who could see that if she did not speak up for Robin now that her who team might give up on one another now. Robin's actions were beginning to divide them all.

"No! Robin's grip is not lost!"

"He works harder than any of us, he works to catch Slade before something terrible happens!" Recalling how Robin had explained to her his guilt that she had gotten hurt, she wished for her friends to know and understand what Robin sincerely wished to protect them all. What she didn't understand was that when the Boy Wonder had been speaking those words they were as much an excuse as they had been sincere truth.

"Yeah, that's why every time we need him, he disappears." Beast Boy wasn't buying it; it was something Cyborg and Raven weren't buying into much of either.

Starfire was left all alone, a feeling that she was the only one capable; only one that wanted to believe in Robin anymore, that she must now prove to the others, that Robin did what he did for the protection of them all. Perhaps it was in needing to solidify proof; for her own wavering feelings and thoughts, that she ventured down the hall and into Robin's work room.

Echoes of memory, of a conversation tortured her with sad thoughts of the drifting and falling apart Robin's actions lately had caused them. Starfire felt alone and she felt the creeping feeling that Robin was not being honest with them. Upon Robin's desk was many gadgets, one particular one caught Starfire's attention, she reached out to touch it and accidentally caused it to move, activating it the object projected out an image of Robin caught and trapped in a net.

"I'm fine! Get X! Go!" over and over again a pre recorded image of Robin spoke to her.

Starfire grew stiff, she was beginning to grow with a suspicion, the mind beginning to piece the unease she had first begun feeling now into correct and clear context. "If you were not really there—then where were…

'Oh no' Starfire finally solving the mystery, the team had questioned that Red X's actions were similar to Slade, Raven had even questioned if perhaps they weren't working together, like how the men who were robots were subordinates of Slade's perhaps also this Red X was working for him.

Starfire had wondered what Robin had been working late into the hours of dawn on, now; with the emergence of Red X and the disappearance of Robin, and now this device, Robin had not been chasing after red x because he was Red X.

Quickly she turned to rush out and leave, she had to inform her friends. Not because he wished harm to come to Robin, but in motivation for the exact opposite, what if one of his team we're to accidentally harm Robin? They needed to know….she was protecting him.

"Friends" called out Starfire, but the alarm had gone off….still she refused to allow them to all leave until she had explained everything. Sharing with them the evidence she had found and halting them; holding them back, delayed the time it would have taken them to arrive and interrupt Robin and Slade's conversation. By her doing this she was partly to blame for what went on.

"Excellent work."

Slade's voice catching Red X off guard having just acquired the last of the three disks. Robin turned and looked into the light, shadow at the edge the figure of Slade approached and walked into the light. Steps echoing, Robin up to this point had only observed over the screen, to see him in the flesh it was to Robin quite an excitement. He was right there all Robin had to do was to take him down…but what stopped him was the thought, that if Slade was here, and he'd asked Red X to go after the last disk, why was Slade here?

Robin was feeling that he'd just entered into a trap, being from Gotham he knew when he'd just been double crossed, been used.

What would take place now though?

What was Slade planning?

"Honestly, I couldn't have done better myself." Robin could hear mockery, he wondered if this had just been a test, maybe he would pretend and play along, he might yet find rectification for this outcome.

"So, do we have a deal?" Holding up the three disks and pretending like he could forget Slade ever being there.

"Yes indeed," purred Slade, prowling closer to his pray "You and I are so very much alike. It seems only natural that we should be partners," total heart, whole soul saying those words.

Robin could feel something was a miss now. Slade was really creeping him out, he didn't know if it was the fact that now was his chance, and he didn't want to blow that chance and let Slade escape, or if it was his insticts which were telling him he was alone and that even though things had worked out, his team was not here to back him up.

'I don't need my team'

'I can do this on my own, what am I? I need to stop allowing myself to get soft'

"What are they for? I need to know what we're planning…partner." The word 'partner' had a strange taste in his mouth, it didn't sound right; partners with a criminal, when he only saw himself partners with Batman and he'd left him back year more ago and had no intention of ever going back there ever again. Robin didn't see himself a criminal even if he had broken many laws and many of the Batman's rules in means of entrapping Slade and getting away with this plan, so for him saying the word Partner and meaning it between he and Slade Robin felt like he was cheating, like he'd just looked at the answers to the test.

Slade was excited, his own mind telling him to hurry, that the Titans would arrive any minuet, this time he was not going to allow them to come to Robin's aid, this time when they fought on the roof of the building; this not a robot of Slade, but Slade himself, this time he wasn't going to play around with Robin, he was just going to knock him out and steal him away.

"Patience"

"You can't expect me to trust you with such sensitive information right away…"now can you…Robin?" Slade always relished the look revealing this new brought to the Boy's face, even with the mask on the fear and surprise, the revelation it was digital art in Slade's minds eye.

Red X's eyes pop open, 'he'd been caught' Robin's breath caught, Slade knew it was him, and none of his teammates were hear to back him up. He was all alone and done so by his own design.

There is a flash from behind him, and a small net flew by, catching the three disks right out of his hand, Slade caught the package and Slade initiated a brief nod.

With a flick the lights came on, Robin surprised once more when the darkness vanished revealing a room full of an armies worth of those henchman robots; all standing in attention, rows surrounding them; around him, around the perimeter. In addition, there was many more up on a balcony above. Robin looked behind himself and then back to Slade….

Slade expected from this second on the Titans to show up, Robin like before had posed and was ready to fight, Slade allowing a few seconds to go by longer, and when the minor explosion which should have happened as the Titans arrived did not in fact take place, Slade allowed himself a smiled. Fate had funny ways of telling him things.

'Engage' Slade's gesturing hand was his armies signal. Stepping back as his robots moved forward, Robin was left alone to fight and fine for himself, after a bit, as Slade's robots began to ware the boy down, claws tearing into his flesh, Slade gestured them back, moving himself, forward and quickly knocking the Boy Wonder out.

He would secure the Boy Wonder in another location, one the Titans would not be arriving at any moment in and then he would take his time and whittle away at all the what if possibilities.

"Welcome back Robin" Slade grabbing Robin's face and removing his masked face. The boy's head hung down, arms caught between two robots, they dragged him away.

The Titans arriving too late to witness what went on, they didn't know that Slade had their Leader, and even though they suspected he'd been the one to steal this new missing disk, they couldn't prove who had done it, for the camera which normally monitored had been disabled.

Starfire tried to contact Robin by communicator, his location beacon gave off no signal. "Either Robin's signal's being blocked, which I doubt," Cyborg wasn't happy with Robin there for judgments and clear comments were the result of emotional judgments. "I'm thinking it's more likely that he's just decided to turn it off and doesn't want to talk with anyone."

For two days the Titans allowed things to carry on that way. When asked later by the JLA why none of them had acted sooner, hey were faced with the answer that 'Robin's a big boy, it he doesn't want to be friends with us then we aren't obligated to monitor and keep track of him'

Cyborg feeling really bad later on, once their friend's body was found, the members of the JLA contacting Batman and he along with Superman and Wonder Woman traveling down; located the remains of Robin's tortured and discarded body, "looks like the kid really put up a struggle."

Wonder Woman wasn't pleased, she knew Robin, had been around while he'd been growing up; same as Clark was Robin's god father, she had always thought of him as her young nephew. 'No one deserves to die alone that way'

They vowed to hunt down and find whoever had done such a thing. Batman hearing the story of Slade came to realize that Robin had been killed for his horrific mistake…the murder and killing of Deathstroke the Terminator. It was push which sent Bruce Wayne along a dark path. His revenge was never satisfied, years went by and no one could ever find a trace of Slade. It was like he vanished off the face of the earth.

.

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the DC comic universe, only the idea for this twisted tale, maybe my brain should work for them though.

Story Title: TT Reversal series, Book 1 Tearing down

Chapter 10 Loop de lie

So success is overrated anyway, Slade pretty upset how things with Robin went. He'd never fantasized that he'd ever get his revenge. Never really had the desire anymore to want and kill Robin like back in the way.

Slade was impressed that the boy had put up so strong a fight, Slade not holding himself back, when the realization that this deviation from the plan had taken place, then Slade used the opportunity to test out other theories. Now he realized that nothing concrete was legitimate in any results. That just by Robin already being stubborn enough he would nagate any results, so Slade instead only tested things which he knew would only prove how Robin's current figure would stand up to pressure, heat; how long the boy's body when starved would take before it lost muscle mass, types of things he could write down and log.

All data and information which for the next jump backward in time he would then find possibly useful or just knowledge in answer to another 'what if question'

Slade was kind of upset that he'd fallen and allowed himself; given in, to his resolve caving from the stern mindset he'd told himself would this time be his doing it the right way.

"This time I'm not going to deviate or change for anything."

Slade knowing there was reason anyway in allowing Robin to get way from him, another thought which had been plaguing him had rose up to the surface when dealing with Robin's stubborn form. From this then Slade would be able to acquire something he might have considered but up until now hadn't thought very necessary.

'I'm going to allow one last deviation, but then…..'

Slade reasoned with his learning that jumping ahead of the real plan; success was not guaranteed or assured, another option was to be with more notes of what not to do, but that didn't satisfied Slade very much. 'He wanted his Robin'

Beginning to taken back down more hand written notes; Slade never took anything through with him but the clothes he wore, everything else could be acquire and Slade's mind was photogenic, the journals were only hobbies to him.

Slade would go back and allow things to carry forward normally but with a difference only once, and then he would take a side trip and acquire for himself something which would allow him to take back through time with him the eventual success of his ultimate plans.

All things revealed themselves in the right course…as to how to do things. Each new layer was pealed back and revealed, Slade's many attempts ended time and again in lessons leaned and each failure measured some new success….

'This time though…..' Slade smiling

-//-

Whoever said it's always darkest before dawn couldn't appreciate the rich structure such darkness provided when wanting to carry out unethical contrite. Foreday was upon Jump City but the golden exhalation of the dawn was still a ways off and to the two security guards who kept watch over the antiquities at the Jump City Museum one of them was ready to call it a night, while the other; a more seasoned and experienced officer of Jump Cities police task force, he knew the job was never over and done with until he was driving away from work and almost at his home.

Patrick Gibbs was in his thirteenth year as one of Jump Cities trained and professional security force cops; his last three years had been in places more structured to the training and internship of rookie cops like his young partner Jason Klinks. Jason was fresh out of training academy and where many cities started their young officers out in the field, perhaps city patrols, a seasoned officer along for the ride with them. Jump City was a bit more sophisticated with how it organized and structured its cities forces.

There were no independent security companies which rented out their services to protecting Jump cities business owners and their valuable possessions. Every cop in Jump City was also a member of its task force; when a rookie cop first started out and wanted to make his way up, he had to begin at the bottom level in a training setting where guarding places such as the Jump City mall, or Museum, or even Wayne Industries was a way in which they might lean and begin handling the job as professionals and with skilled on the job training. Always an older more experienced or seasoned ready for retirement officer was given to partnering up with them, Jason Klinks and Patrick Gibbs was no different from anyone else.

Someday Gibbs would retire and live off a well earned pension package, while Jason Klinks would move up, and be promoted to officer. Maybe at Prison security level status, or maybe one day he'd even become eligible for Detective, or be promoted to one of Jump cities main office headquarters main response units. The system worked and that was why Jump City didn't mind when the Titans weren't always there to catch the bad guy or things didn't always call them out.

It was why when Gibbs nudged his young partner in the shoulder and told him: "We're not off the job until we're gone and arrived at our own homes" that Patrick Klinks nodded his helmeted face and followed Gibbs down another hall, prepared for one last round of checks before the night was through.

So when Jason's visor picked up a flash of bright light and Gibbs reported it in to headquarters; threw his built in computerized helmet system, that should have alerted the Titans of a possible problem (along with the main headquarters and office of Jump City's police force) when both security guards went in to investigate they were conscious as well of aware that they were facing a thief.

Warps arrival; to come and steal the clock of eternity was exactly on time, Slade had already disabled the Titans security systems, knowing what was supposed to happen, he was making sure they would not be responding this time when Warp showed up. He needed the technology that Warp had, Doctor Quinten was going to enhance his own device using what Warp possessed and in order to do that Slade needed the Titans as unavailable as possible.

Slade had been hiding in the shadows along side a series of clock evolution diagram wall mounts; ever since the last sweep both security guards made, after that it was only a matter of waiting until just the correct second, when Warp appeared and the two guards showed back up. With Warps distraction Slade would slip from concealment and take what he'd been waiting for since two alternative histories ago; Robin may not have succumb but not everything was lost, this was only a side undertaking, after this then everything would veer back on track.

The clock Slade knew Warp was here to try and steal was locked up near a set of other clocks, everything up against the wall. Underneath a second story overhang Slade stood, waiting and hidden by darkness or shadows. As the sun rose it would create less and less cover for him, practically filling up the room with vast amounts of light, those skylights were enough entry that the room didn't require much artificial light in it to display anything.

Still, Slade easily hide his figure in the shadows, the clock of Eternity in a case just at the other end of where he was stood in a much more open space. Slade know that Warp would emerge with his back to the two guards. It was that distraction which he was counting on in order to make transition, and be able to move himself away from his hiding spot.

'Hey, stop!' one of the voices of the guards calling out, Gibbs was prepared and ready to fight the sound of his weapon being cocked was heard all around the room.

All Slade had to do is remain still until Warp arrived and when he turned and looked back behind him, in order to deal with the security guards, Slade was free to slip away and leave his hiding place; then walk up and stand behind the case which held the clock of Eternity.

Warp turned and surprised the two guards, Jason Klinks didn't have his gun raised as high up as Patrick Gibbs did but he was just as prepared to act as his more seasoned partner was, however neither guard expected that with a wave of his hand Warp would encase both in blocks of ice.

The small blue lens on Warps forehead blinking from its use of power, "Stop yourselves!"

Arrogant as well as cocky, Warps attitude is conveyed as he turns back around and made the rejoinder: "I didn't journey back in time one hundred years to squabble, I came to steal."

His surprise never allowed Warp to finish the rest of his speech. That was when Slade decided to reveal himself. The Masterminds form coming around the display case and stating his own revealing thoughts.

"Luckily for me you're right on time," Slade spraying something into Warps face, eyes big within seconds the thief dropped to the ground….body being dragged away by two of Slade's Androids, off into the shadows …Slade walking off right after them.

After Robin's experience being Slade's Apprentice he'd experienced enough to know that Slade could easily hack his way into the Towers security systems, they'd already canvassed the city and tried to remove any devices Slade had been watching them all with.

He'd also been worried that Slade might return (seeing as Slade got away) so Robin had set up monitoring programs; separate security programs designed to let him, them know the instant someone set foot in a valuable building….the Jump City Museum of History and Antiquities defiantly qualified as an important building.

He wasn't too sure, that Slade might actually find it valuable enough to want and try and steal something from it, but others possibly would which still made it a perfect location for monitoring and keeping record of.

The system had first been created with Mumbo in mind, although it wasn't Robin's first choice; he had to expected Slade to try and attack them, (Revenge was just something Robin could picture Slade doing after Robin had forced his hand and lost him his service and enslavement.) So when the call happened, and the Titans never showed up……..

It was because Slade had disabled their alarm system; realizing this only after Beast Boy had made the comment 'man it sure is quite' and the Jump City Police called them…telling them someone had broken into the Jump City Museum and that two officers were dead, no apparent motive or reason.

Cyborg quick to run a diagnostic program on their system and Robin grew angry over the loss of human life; knowing that just somehow Slade had something to do it, Cyborg finding 'our systems been tampered with…'

Which explained, or hint as to why Slade always overcome all their systems…for being from the future…all Cyborg's updates, his security features….to Slade they were obsolete and already out of date.

It was no trouble keeping the Teen Titans in the dark.

-//-

Back at Slade's new hideout all of Warps equipment had been removed. Warp was unconscious on the floor and when he finally did came around; Wintergreen watching him from near the edge of the room, Cinderblock and Plasmus standing near by as well, all Warp fixated upon was the figure/form of Dr. Q, giddy with excitement and rummaging around trying to disassemble and take Warps equipment apart.

Such advanced technology, "Hay, that's technology you shouldn't be messing around with" was not something you wanted in the wrong hands.

Dr. Q marginally hesitated when Warps voice floated through the atmosphere; looking around and then to the man, but Doctor McMunglen's eyes didn't remain upon his face long, they looked over and inquired of Slade, who sat upon his throne.

Warp not realizing until now that there were others standing around him, Slade sitting off to the side stood up, traveling down and over to gaze down upon Warp. The time traveler tried to stand but was kicked in the ribs by Slade, a right hook followed; being hit in the face by Slade's strong fist, kept him down and now supporting a bloody lip and sour cheek bone.

"I haven't yet decided if I should just kill you or if there is yet use in having you around still."

Warp recognizing the man's face; that mask, "You're the famous Slade Wilson, Deathstroke the Terminator" his confusion something clearly asking why he'd been captured and why this Mercenary/Assassin, was taking an interest in him.

'How he'd even been aware he'd been coming' perhaps it had all just been coincidence. Maybe Slade had been in the museum for something else, just at the same time and maybe those Teen Titans had been his actual target….Warp had heard so much about them. Practically knew everything there was to know about beings like Slade and the Titans. Fascinating such history….

Slade sensed Warps confusion, knowing how the mind always works to solve a mystery; the various possible reasons for his own capture could be any, and Slade was always willing to offer his own explanation.

"Quite the mystery don't you think, you just happening to arrive at the museum and I just happening to be there…. (Warp looking up at Slade) still on the floor knew then, that it wasn't coincidence.

"Then it wasn't coincidence, you being there?" Slade had begun circling around Warp's sprawled out form.

"No" tone tight, voice laced with purpose, Slade's eye catching the attention Dr. Q was trying to elicit from him.

"Have you got everything you need?"

Doctor McMunglen smiled enthusiastically, "it's all rather quite simple actually. I can't believe I never considered some of its components' before now myself."

Slade knowing that the doctor was prone to telling people what they wanted to hear didn't agree right away; it was all part of the doctors psychological bad behavior which Slade loved as much as he hated it, because he could use it to enabled him to use and manipulate this man so easily but he also could never outright believe what he said.

All Doctor Quinton wanted was attention from someone, which was why Slade had this man working for him instead of him working for someone like Bruce Wayne.

Slade smiled (irony playing its part in helping Slade with the vary means of destroying his rival) could just as easily have been the reverse of this outcome. Batman having been able to avoid histories fate; could have discovered Doctor Quinten and his wonderful machine, if only Bruce Wayne had returned that phone call all those many alternate realties back.

"Well then it looks like I don't actually need you any longer" Slade his hand reaching behind his back; locked his eye on Warps body, force of will and surprise still the things which kept Slade in control and Warp ignorant of his impending death.

In the corner of Slade's senses he could felt the conformation by his other watchdog that Doctor McMunglen wasn't only just telling him what he wanted to hear but that he would be actually capable of carrying out what type of work needed to be done with the technology Warps suit presented them with.

The gun shot went off, bullet right to Warps forehead, blood and body lying on the floor; Slade's gun hand remained steady until slowly Slade lowered his arm, handing the gun off to Wintergreen as he turned and walked away. Two Slade-bots scurried out of the shadows and took Warps body away to be disposed of. There was quite a hot furnace keeping this new base warm, no one would ever know or hear that someone such as Warp ever went back in time and tried to steal the clock of Eternity. History was already rewriting its own version of this day….

The Titans would claim their computer systems had been tampered with, two security guards would be in tomorrows obituaries; found frozen to death, yet no one would know the cause because nothing was stolen, and the records of what transpired weren't there, Slade had disabled them….and Slade would be well on his way to that moment when he would be able to step back again and do things right.

Finally ready with all the right cards. History would record the moment when Robin's life was Slade's own…..once Doctor Q had this last alteration over and done with then all Slade had to do was make sure Batman never found them.

-//-

---------------

[DC History continuity] After achieving success with Warps technology, Slade transverses back in time once again; arriving same as before, he eliminates his younger self, Madam next, and then walks the path he walked before, allying himself with the pawns necessary in completing the ultimate plan.

---------------

"Rumor has it you're interested in this."

"I'm interested in many things, Mr. …

"X. Red X."

"Hum, catchy" moving forward since the name would not evoke surprise the way it once had; Slade knew Robin was quick to pick up on expectation's outcome, not wanting Robin to focus too much on why the name didn't impress him Slade carried the conversation along: "so are you purposing a sale" getting Robin to his trap and then waiting out the rest of the process, Slade would then be able to hope and lead Robin into guilt's stage.

This would allow Robin to focus his attention back into the driving force of his one true desire, the entrapment of Slade. Such a masquerade they both had to put on… "Or a gift"

"A partner ship, I'll give you the chip, you cut me in on your plans."

"A partnership, my my, we are ambitious," this time Slade could express emotion and give Robin what he wanted to hear; a display of genuine emotional response, not just that Slade was impressed or taken in by Robin's performance but that he did take actual pride in how far Robin was willing to go the distance to deceive him.

From Robin's mind truly did stir the creative genius which with Slade's guidance would turn him into one of the most skilled tacticians of all time; equal none except Slade, not even the JLA would be able to keep up with Slade when Robin joined his side. Side by side combined their abilities would be unmatched even in the criminal world.

Ingenuity was something Slade admired; especially when it came from Robin, he really was the perfect choice for heir and apprentice.

"But an alliance can not be forged from one small chip, if you're going to win my trust I'll require something more."

"Just tell me what you want."

Slade loved playing God; it was in every power hungry criminal's fantasies, Slade just made it look easy, thinking how eager to please Robin was right now he smiled. When he imagined how once he had controlled Robin's loyalty how he could command him proper and Robin would do anything.

Right now Robin was only pretending, just faking service to Slade's interests but soon it would be reliable. It was only a suggestion right now….but Robin was adhering to his requests; with hope of his own selfish outcome, imagine true power when it belonged to Slade, he would actually be able to command Robin with honesty in his feelings.

Slade wanted Robin to seek out and fulfill those commands…with eager to please attitude; given freely of his soul to Slade's will, and willing to render Slade service….all in whispered 'yes masters' response. Ah, what a wonderful subject Robin would make.

_Clue: Recall how Robin spoke to BB:_

"_Dude you saved me?"_

"_Sorry I'm not through with you yet."_

"Impressive Red X, I taped into the security cameras to catch your performance, you treated the Titans to quite a show."

There was no playing along with Robin this time; Robin called Slade to inform him he had obtained the second disk they'd spoken about, this conversation Slade would direct what direction he wanted things to go in.

"Glad you enjoyed it, is the audition over?" Tone clear Robin tired of deception, Slade suspected it might have had something to do with Beast Boy's near fatality accident during tonight's performance, still the boy wonders emotions had a way of unbalancing even his best of façades, Robin never was a good character at keeping a passive face, his fake mask; of passive disregard, once any strong emotional response card was played always seemed to drop away quickly.

Seeing if maybe Robin's detective mind might pick up on any nuances Slade was trying to hint at, he was disappointed when he did not make mention or slow down even to react. Oh well at least Robin's singular track mind retained him where Slade wanted him to be; just around the corner from the day when he would finally have his little bird on a tethered leash, captured/bound and only tame for him.

"Trust is easy to destroy but it takes time to build, one last test, prove yourself….and then we'll meet to discuss your future."

-//-

"Excellent work, I don't think I could have done better myself."

"What are they for?"

"Patience, you can't expect me to trust you with such sensitive information right away, now can you…Robin?"

The Titans had interrupted them right on time. Robin following Slade's fake robot engaged fist to fist over the rooftops of building flat tops, holding back same as Slade would have Slade's duplicate decoy went about lecturing to provoke and instruct.

"Careful Robin, I wouldn't want you getting hurt."

They were battling on the rooftop Slade was content just to paw at his mouse; the lion was playing with his food because Slade wasn't very hungry this time, not like how he'd been before.

"I'm not the one who's going to get hurt," arrogantly announced Robin. The boy's confidence levels fluctuated like the waves of the sea. "Now hand them over!"

Slade never did have any uses for the disks; even that first time he'd been merely to testing the boy out, Robin could have the disks back, Slade's decoy-bot dropping them to the ground.

"But Robin, I thought we had a deal." Fake innocence, Slade saw how the play acting infuriated Robin. He hated being manipulated, hated being lectured, and hated being weak, above all though he hated being mocked. Hate...hate, hate, hate Hate. What a wonder Robin even lasted to bear the name Nightwing.

"I have strict rules against giving stolen technology to psychos."

'Sure you do' thought Slade as a smirk crossed over his face, "How very noble of you." This time the comment held truer meaning then when Slade had first coined the phrase. "But stealing in order to trap me? That wasn't so noble…."

"Two wrongs don't make a right."

Robin's anger was extreme but he did let Slade finish the sentence this time. "Don't ever lecture me!"

Slade smiled, cruelly thinking, 'I'm going to purposefully torture you with nothing else; you deserve worse Robin, for putting me through all this. I should do a lot worse to you then rattle off speeches.'

"Whatever you're planning Slade, it's over!"

"Oh contraire' Robin, this is only just the beginning."

Clue correlation: When Slade was battling Robin on the rooftop; catching Robin before he fell and Robin said: "You saved me?"

Slade replied: "I'm not through with you."

Spoken in exactly the same way Robin had earlier dialogued to BB.

It was another nuance; test to see if Robin would pick something up, but he failed to notice this instance as well.

.

.

.

.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the DC comic universe, only the idea for this twisted tale, maybe my brain should work for them though.

Story Title: TT Reversal series, Book 1 Tearing down

Chapter 11 Journey to the Dark

True justice was balance, balance between the darkness and the light; how one has to find the center of which they were an accumulation of all the people whose influence has helped to shape them, a placement in a title or a shaping of one's character. Slade had always told Robin that the two of them were similar he didn't just believe that, he knew that Batman was the source of Robin's impartiality, that Alfred was who'd instilled into Robin terms of etiquette, and it was Robin's own parents who had started him down the path towards outspokenness.

The lifestyle of a gypsy's existence was self-government which was why Slade had failed times back to command Robin's soul. He realized now that Robin was not just stubborn he was self dependant. Which made for governing over him something tough to force him to drop his foundations and allow his own fate to be placed into the hands of anyone; not only Slade's, it wasn't the death of his parents which had given birth to Robin's indomitable obstinacy. That had only been encouraged by survivals necessity.

It was that Robin knew no consideration for placement. He had been displaced from one stable environment from another most all his child to adolescent life, self reliance was all Robin knew in order to keep him strong, it helped him survive and with totally different sets of rules too many times Robin saw only one thing which he might fully hang on to. The rule of one, his rules, his survival and his thought as law. (Robin might be accommodating but when it came down to it, he was the only person Robin could rely upon, him self.)

So when Slade had blackmailed him into becoming his apprentice he'd discovered that what Robin fought against most, was not the things had offered to him; Robin really enjoyed stealing for him, those were character traits all Robin's own for which up until that point no one had allowed him expression to explore. Instead Robin had always constantly had to live up to the mold other's fitted to him. Never before had Robin had an opportunity to peel off and step back from the designer skins those in charge or those governing over him had made him accommodate to; or fit him into with, to simply walk around wearing his own character was rare gift and Slade had failed to pick up on or work off of that fact. Instead Slade being selfish had failed to see what might have won him over Robin's heart; his own instance that all planned outcome be followed to the letter, had lost him Robin's trust, it had placed a wedge between them and all Robin could see to choose was once more self reliance and choice of one, instead of two.

Slade recognized the similar skin Robin and he wore. To have freedom and express genius of mind as they both saw fit; mischievous character, attraction to thrills, a love for living beyond the boundaries other's tried to mold and fit around them….laws for which Slade found pointless, Robin might have actually embraced the gifts Slade was offering; had not that new life came with so many restrictions, Slade had offered it to him too soon too quickly and too editorially.

What Slade had failed to notice though was the point of thought he walked into this plan now with; foremost in the mechanics Robin did not adapt well to being enforced upon him completely new sets of rules, that to govern over existence one had to allow one a measure of believed freedom, which in the hands of all those other people who'd molded Robin into who he'd become. Time had been the only real thing which had allowed Robin to adapt. It was choice, not in desire, but in acceptance which Slade had failed because of last time. (He would not make that same mistake this time around) Time was going to be his strong item to hold.

Slade's methods had been too quickly, too fast, not allowing Robin time to perhaps agree with the rules, but at least adapt himself to them.

This time around Slade would initiate things differently, starting with Mad Mod and working at weaving in certain aspects before even entrapping his little bird into his firm grip.

Which was why manipulating Mad Mod was so important; how one night, Slade might just in passing say something like; those pesky children needed firm guidance, he might have been the only one able to share it with them, and wouldn't it be nice if there was a way to teach them to respect their betters?

'Those Teen Titans needed a hard educational lesson taught to them' don't you think?

Mod might not be able to discourage them from:

"Fighting crime, saving lives, interrupting the plans of hard working villains"…but Slade just wanted seeds planted for germination once Robin looked like he was on Slade's side; doubt always did needed substance, and substance was always one conversation away from something they'd all just recently heard.

Or in this case, something they recently…escaped out of, 'The Mad Mod School of hard knocks' an incident which brought to the surface one's mental quandary as to why if all the rest of the Titans had been the targets of very specific mind control and specially designed locking restraints, why was it that Robin so easily escaped out of his? And why had Robin not been so heartily pursued or forced to stop releasing everyone else once he'd freed himself and escaped?

'Such bad misbehaving trouble makers,' setting them up for easy plasticity; which Slade being able to befuddle the minds of those fellow Titans later, with words now spoken by someone else, helped to mold his future student's mind in a certain direction which in Slade's voice didn't end the same negative way as words coming from Mad Mod did.

Those same things addressed by Mod today would sound just echoic; not similar but draw Robin into the conversation, which required no need for back rebuttal or talk and Slade loathed that occurring anyway. All Slade wanted was critical thinking and a willingness not to dismiss jaundiced what was said….everything else Slade had the means and power to control Robin with. (Only this part of the plan required Robin be volitional)

-//-

S: "Good morning Teen Titans I do hope I didn't wake you."

Five' O'clock in the morning was such an inconvenient time to be calling and waking someone up; precisely why Slade was purposefully doing it, and worth his own disruption of normally scheduled routines. Because having to be up and agitated while busy with physical strain and activity, Slade forcing the Titans to live out a very long twenty-four hour day, also granted Slade all the time necessary or needed to work in each task-point within his plans. Ensuring that each step in his long point step by step; A, B, C, to Z plan, all fit into one single twenty-four hour window of opportunity. (Great plans trusted that all parts would fall smoothly into place)

"I'm sure you're all familiar with the concept of a chronoton detonator." Slade's big threat, presented the Teen Titans with one serious ultimatum.

Hidden in shadow beyond the cameras range of sight, stood Wintergreen, Hypno, and Mindbinder, each of them were excited; anticipation ran high in the air around them, quietly watching their thoughts focused upon the Titan leader and how each of them would be rewarded at the end of this day.

For Wintergreen it was a happy day. A long journey to walk the pathway Slade had walked and Wintergreen had followed him along, now finally Wintergreen saw a chance for stability and true happiness, which with the death of Slade's eldest son Grant had been shattered, lost to him.

Robin was a second chance, Addie's betrayal had cut Wintergreen almost as much as it had impacted Slade and with Rose and Joeseph unable to be a part of Slade's life, it was finally good that someone whom Slade could act and be a father to was finally entering into their lives.

It was the kings' son, finally come of age, to be introduced in the courts public eye. Those servants of his majesty who'd waited their whole lives, for the young prince to finally grow up; so that they might take their sword duties places, at his side; as his honored personal protectors, instructors, valet, and guide….observed the whole conversation silently off in the corner of the warehouse.

No longer was each of their existence there own, Alex had been found by Slade, thought and cared for at a time when he didn't think he would have survived, he owed Slade his lives existence and he was honored that Slade had chosen him to remain along-side the boy once the events of this day were over and done with.

Each of them strived not for themselves anymore but in Slade's conscripting them; his grooming each of them and his passion towards this plan of his, they'd all seen things which now made them believe Slade was who he claimed to be. (A future version of himself) commanding them all forward in an extraordinary plan. Which Slade's passion and certainty of winning this war, kept doubt and worry away for their own minds.

Each of them had been privileged enough to be hand picked in carrying out involvement in form and function; Slade had involved them each now it was their whole soul devotion to see that Slade's successor, his Heir remained safe.

Wintergreen just hoped the child could be groomed properly; such a rude child, and remained fit to take his rightful place.

Anticipation electrified the shadow walls around them.

Once Slade hung up, that single eye turning towards the corner where the three of them stood waiting, they knew it was finally time "Take the device and prepare for the Titans to try and reach it," ordered Slade to the three robots closest to the device. The boat was already prepped, Cinderblock was always ready and waiting, and Slade's rest of his forces were well hidden, silent and in running mode all around the warehouse. Only the Titans showing up would get them to move.

The rest of his creations were eager and ready for their roles in the coming scheme as well, Slade could sense it as well as read it in their eyes. "The time has finally come gentleman, let us go and prepare for Robin's arrival."

It was genuine pleasure watching Robin loose control over him self; watching as he decimated a whole warehouse of Slade-bots all by himself, like a foretaste to the main event. His friends looking on frozen with affright Slade's witnesses to the foreshadowed main event. When the boy was unleashed against the world, how many would freeze up and stand opened mouth in quaver just same as his friends had?

Once had been Slade's thought: 'Think if only that passion were channeled……' Now that thought had evolved, into: 'Imagine just what type of force will sweep this world.'

"Go on without me," yelled out Robin, distracted and still trying to reassure his friend he would be alright, "Go! Get the detonator." Starfire hesitated she did not like the idea of Robin fighting Cinderblock alone. Why must it take the remaining four of them to run off after the boat, what might one more staying behind and remaining with Robin do that would detract from three's success.

Yet her name being called, "Come on Starfire," distracted her, causing instinct to be abandoned and Star gave up on her indecision. Later ate away at her and lead only to lamination and great chest compressions full of guilt.

-//-

Large monitors were the walls of the whole room in Slade's lair; he stood watching them his mind prepared in stages, step by step…leaps ahead he stood waiting, watching with his eye the chase those Titans perused. Each monitor displayed a different angle, but it was not where his focus was directed. Slade was leaving himself open to the reflective thought that just beyond a door; this very room led off to a secondary one that not too soon from now Robin and would be engaged in a much different storyline.

'He's due any moment now'

"Hurry, young Titans. Your time is running out." Impatience in Slade's excitement; his real reason for requiting those words, because this time he was slipping and allowing human triviality to waste time away…

"Actually we just went into overtime," Robin's words following the explosion his bird-a-range made of the door, up on the catwalk, there he stood looking out and down at Slade's empty lair, and the man he was linked to by fate.

Slade smiled, "Robin. Welcome. I've been expecting you," he had… "for some time." Satisfaction was not just exciting it was finally peaceful.

It was like nothing left mattered; all those long stages still required, like nothing might yet still go wrong (which there were plenty things that might or could) but to Slade nothing else mattered but this. Everything else could ever be was the feeling which he felt now, like there was only this single moment which mattered; just getting Robin here, standing there being here, his dropping down from the platform above Slade. This was where victory had been assured, in maneuvering his bird to this one single spot.

"I was beginning to wonder if Cinderblock was too much of a challenge for you." The finish line now crossed, Robin had made it to stage two, and Slade's true challenges could begin.

He was now the next player to enter the game now, Slade no longer simply just another observer, he got to join the action, the game.

Holding up the transmitter, Robin saw the detonator in his hand "Looking for this?"

The Boy Wonder's eyes leveled off, he was prepared and ready to do anything necessary in order to save his city, his friends and even if that meant sacrificing himself, die trying, he would not allow Slade to launch that trigger.

"Well here it is, if you want it, come take it." Setting the trigger upon the ground, purposeful that there was a spotlight directly between the two of them, it was an old fashioned stand off and Robin the first to make his move.

-//-

The Titans were doing their most to catch up to the boat, "Thanks for the lift," Starfire letting go of Cyborg, having finally made it close enough to the boat so that she might drop him on to the deck Cyborg wrestled with the Slade-bot who operated it. The struggle resulted in Cyborg damaging the controls but the boat slowed down and came to a stop in one of the waterway split offs anyway, each of the remaining Titans coming to join him on the deck of the boat.

Now the hard part was upon them, or so they believed.

Robin's hard part was in making it anywhere near the trigger which remained on the floor, every time he got closer, Slade pushed him back; or in that last instance kicked him, Robin's ribs would be sour for days.

Robin was getting pretty beat up that was for sure. Slade's first punch to the gut had been really bad and Robin felt like Slade's fists had messed up his stomach or maybe his insides pretty badly, although there was no time for comfort or taking a time out to rest. It was do or die, Robin wouldn't give in and he certainly did not give up…There were too many people counting on him.

But whether it had been ego or service which had made Robin go off alone and track down Slade to his secret hid out, it was still dumb mental judgment, because it was lack of time, or selfish desire which had made Robin still his hand from picking up that communicator and not informing his team what he'd discovered and where he'd headed.

Robin thought he was prepared to sacrifice anything in order to prevent Slade from destroying the city. Willing to sacrifice his life?

Death and sacrifice is not one and the same thing……

"It's over Slade!" Robin had finally maneuvered the battle into close enough proximity to the trigger, landing a string of vicious blows to Slade's body, the man laid on his back Robin making a break for the trigger grabbed and possessed it finally.

"On the contrary, Robin," Slade picking himself up, walking calmly towards the boy's back saw the sparks that had begun to emit from the controller in Robin's hand. "This is only the beginning."

"Huh?" The trigger broke apart; falling to pieces in his hand Robin remained confused, Eyes looking up and over at Slade who'd just passed him by to point out and look now at some new monitor screens which had replaced the old monitor's watching the Titans chase after the boat.

Robin hadn't been able to look and see how the Titans were doing while he'd been focused on battling Slade for the remote; only out of the periphery of his eye had been even seen the monitor screens, he'd been pretty sure his team had made it onto the boat though. From there they should have been able to disable the bomb, but just in case.

"Where's the real trigger?"

Amusement chuckled from Slade's voice; his eye bright, it showed victory, play and Slade was actually enjoying himself….having fun with Robin.

Robin felt confused, disturbed, and he wanted to be filled in on what understanding was relevant to his moment's needs.

"Trigger? There is no trigger—because there is no detonator."

Now Robin was flabbergasted; he was thoroughly confused, eyes large Robin's mind had crashed backwards and he couldn't think because everything had frozen. 'Am I the one trapped in a temporal wake?'

"Moment of truth, y'all"

Cyborg's success was actually Slade's manipulation. Up from the floor of the boat rose some sort of laser gun, each of the Titans being shot were thrown from the boat by it, rising up from the icky sewer water they were surprised to be unharmed.

"So from aside from the icky task of sewer water, I seem to be alright" Beast Boy first to acknowledge that something had taken place, but confused about its purpose.

"Diagnostic sensors say I'm just fine," added Cyborg's assessment and own expressive confusion as to why and what had just happened.

Raven used her senses to see and feel around here, eyes on the boat she seemed to be trying to sense if something were misplaced about what had occurred. Unable to do so she made the comment: "Whatever that beam was supposed to do, it didn't do it." Malfunction was all she could perceive. Such simple minded thoughts she held…..

None of them suspected yet even Starfire questioned: "Then…we are victorious?" Proving that none of them were truly trusting of what just happened, yet they still gave in and celebrated anyway.

Slade's victory was locked and assured. "Nanoscopic probes" Announced Slade, "The chronoton detonator was merely the bait for a much larger trap."

He was quite content in allowing each of the Titans to remain alive, it wasn't the old cliché. That Hollywood dislike by the fans, where you scream 'don't you know that if you hesitate and don't kill them now that you've just cut your own throat and that they'll come back, take what you've stolen or achieved away?'

'One seconds hesitation by the villain having to tell the hero and the audience the real reason; detail of his plans, why and gloating…boasting about how he had just won, had actually just lost him precious moments and time and now victory by the good guy was assured.'

Well this wasn't the movies, this wasn't fiction, this was real life and Slade already knew what course history would take from here on. He had Robin, they had succeeded, the world would fall to evil and they might have their lives but by Slade's control of there leader he had already killed them each off. 'I'll leave the actual moment for it to you Robin', once you are ready'

It really would be so much sweeter, watching Robin destroy and take the lives of his former friends. It had been the kind of thing Slade had waited ages for…….

"You see, with the push of a button my probes will destroy your friends from the inside out," Slade was sharing with Robin the real trigger, but even today he wouldn't have to really use it. Robin was coming forth from his stupor, already his eyes were narrowing, he was angry and he was beginning to set parameters for a new focus, a new mission.

It was this type of adaptability that Slade had been thinking about; witness to it only made him accept that he was correct in believing the thought correct now, "You can't control them Slade," Robin confused about who Slade meant to entrap, "No matter what you threaten they'll never obey you….

Slade chuckled and shook his head, "This isn't about your friend's silly child. It's about you…..It's always been about you."

And that was for sure truth (ages had passed with it still always just being he vs. Slade) Nightwing may have changed yet Slade's fixation of Robin had never lessoned, even when Slade had pushing life ambition aside and taken up other things; such as recruiting Terra for instance, it had been a means, an attempt at getting Robin out of his mind, but instead it had only been a slap back in Slade's face. Robin was the only one. 'The only one'

"What?" The child was so confused that Slade might actually have laughed, Slade calling him silly; speaking of him in context as weak and lesser then a man, had been ignored for clarification's need for answers….

Happy Slade was to accommodate, instructing him, "sending trouble your way, leaving cryptic clues for you to unravel."

"I was testing you."

"For some time, I have been searching for an apprentice….." 'found one actually, I've just been searching for means of entrapping and retaining such perfection'

"Someone to follow in my footsteps,"

'So much more qualified'

'Robin don't you see you're going to be leader of a new world'

'All of the underworld at your command'

"And, Robin, I've chosen you," reverence in bestowment. The prince of hidden shadow and darkness's domain had finally been inaugurated: "Congratulations."

Robin's thoughts were of panic, his face ablaze with emotional invoke, "No way would I ever work for…"

Slade cutting him off with a sharing once again of a red knob trigger. Now was it time to cement a deal which would temporarily hold Robin to his command; then as long as he did thing correctly, Robin would remain that way forever.

'_A single moment in time, where the outcome one way or the other, would change the course of history'_

'_Have any of you ever held such a moment in the palm of your hand'_

'_I did'_

.

.

.

.


End file.
